Welcome to my truth
by sunshine2005
Summary: A past of heartache and pain is back to haunt, JK romance, so dont read if you dont like the idea of Jack and Karen together! some do some dont its not a real story Please read and review if you do!
1. The night the truth came out

**WELCOME TO MY TRUTH**

DIS- I don't own the characters or the show

**PROLOUGE**

Will, Grace, Jack and Karen have gone on a summer caravan holiday. They are staying in caravan's Will and Grace in one, Jack and Karen in another. The park they are staying at is right next to the beach, they don't have any other caravan's near them as they are in a small woodlands place surrounded by trees; there is a small clearing between the trees which leads straight onto the beach.

The story starts around 8pm the day they arrive. As Will and Grace have been taking it turns to drive there, they got tied from the driving and have decided to take an early night. They have just got in from a small restaurant near the beach.

'God its still early' jack moaned walking into the caravan with Karen

'I know but Wilma and Gracie are tied' Karen replied sarcastically

'Well for one thing I'm taking this suit off'

'Me too' jack and Karen walked into their bedroom, while Karen was unbuttoning her blouse jack had an idea,

'Kare'

'What honey?'

'Put on your beach wear'

'What? Why?'

'Come on I have something we can do'

'What jack?'

'Your see' he answered handing her, her beach wear, at first she hesitated but then she took the clothes from jack and put them on.

Jack was wearing white cotton trousers and white fitted t-shirt. Karen was wearing a black long sarong that dragged on the floor and a white long cheesecloth top, both weren't wearing shoes.

'Ok ready?' jack asked Karen

'No but go on, don't we need shoes?'

'No…come on' jack said taking Karen's hand. He led out of the caravan and on to the clearing of the beach, they just stood there, it was a clear night the stars were out and the moon was full and reflecting into the sea, no one was on the beach.

'Wow jack it looks beautiful at night'

'I know don't it, come on' jack grabbed Karen hand and lead her to the water.

'Jack I'm not going swimming' jack had started to go a bit in the water

'Come on kare its warm we can walk in it'

'Where too?'

'Where ever it takes us, come on' Karen slowly went over to jack and into the water.

'You're right it is warm' jack took Karen's hand and they started to water alone the beach in the water.

After about 5 minutes Karen broke the silence,

'So what made you bring me down here?'

'Well I've always had this dream that was walking on the beach at night with the moon full and the stars'

'So why haven't you ever taken your date down on the beach?'

'Promise not to laugh'

'Promise'

'Well I don't why but I've always wanted to take a woman like this, I don't know it seems better with a woman, does that sound weird'

'No actually Jackie it don't'' both smiled at each other then went silent again while walking. Jack this time broke the silence

'Kare what is the top 10 thing's you like about me?'

'What?' Karen asked confused

'If you could pick 10 things' you like about me what would it be?'

'Where is this coming from?'

'I was reading it in a magazine ask your best friend what are the top 10 things they like about you'

'Do I have to put it in any order?'

'No'

'Ok then' Karen started 'you have the most beautiful blue eyes, I love your dress sense, and you're too good looking, you care about your friends, your fun to be with, you funny' karen stops to think for a bit then continues but says it in a more serious voice 'I love the way you and me play with each other touching taking baths together, I love the way you are so affectionate with me you know the way we cuddle kiss when we fall asleep in each others arms in a embrace or when we are just laying or sitting there when you play with my hair, and lastly I love the way we are the way I love you and you love me'

'Wow kare' jack said quite shocked at what she had said, and then continued 'Wanna know the 10 things I like about you?'

'What?' Karen asked unsure

'Ok well I love your breasts, I love how you always look great you hair make-up and clothes even in bed, I love your height your just so tiny it's cute, I love how you just say what you think, I love how powerful you can be, I love it when you show emotion I know its only to me but I love it when I can help you, I love it how you help me. I love how we play with each other you touching me I'm touching you; I love it how we are affectionate with each embracing cuddling up entwining our fingers with each other or in each others hair, and lastly I love the way I love you and the way you love me' they both stop and smile at each other for a bit,

'Hay I didn't know how far we walked' jack said looking back

'Oh yea' Karen said smiling

'Come on I'll race ya back' he grabbed her hand and both started running back up the beach.

Half way up the beach, both still running

'Jackie lets stop' Karen said and they both stop

'What's up?'

'Nothing lets just stay here for a bit'

'Ok' jack laid down on the sand followed by Karen both cuddled up Karen placed her head on his chest, jack continued 'look up to the moon, it's smiling'

'What are you on about jack?'

'Look' jack leaned up on to his side and closer into Karen and pointed up to the moon 'see the darker patches, look carefully….see' jack and Karen looked up to the moon a bit longer

'Oh yea Jackie…I can see it'

'See it's smiling' jack replied laying back down. They were both silent for a bit loner just looking up at the moon.

'Hay kare talk to me' Jack said breaking the silence

'What about Jack?'

'I don't know anything'

'Well you give me something to talk about and I'll talk'.

'Tell me about your past'

'Why do you want to know about my past?'

'You said one day your tell me everything that went on'

'Not tonight Jack'

'Please kare it can't be that bad'

'Jack no' Karen said firmly

'Oh come on Kare'

'Why Jack why do you want to know'

'You told me one day your tell me, so why not'

'Cause you're be like everyone else' Karen was getting more upset

'What do you mean like everyone else?' Jack was getting angry; he knew she was keeping something

'My mum'

'HAY don't you dare compare me to you're mum, you told me she was a bitch, so are you calling me a bitch' Jack said sitting up

'Ok I'm sorry, but please Jack not now' Karen sat up begging him

'Fine you know what forget it be the ice queen bitch like you always are'

'What?' Karen was shocked with the way he was acting

'You shut everyone out, show no emotion or feelings towards anyone else, all you care about is yourself no wonder you're mum don't speak to you'

'HOW DARE YOU' with that Karen went to hit him, but he grab her hand just in time, she just looked in his eyes, she could see the anger and with that she burst out crying

'Cant it be that bad, you want to know how bad it is raped at the age of 16 by my mum boyfriend, how bad do you want it to be' with that Karen started crying,

Jack was in total shock he couldn't believe the last to minutes, they were so happy together, then they were having this viscous argument, and now Karen was crying saying she was raped.

'Oh my god Karen I'm so sorry' he said sitting up not known what to do or say so he pulled her in for a cuddle 'I'm so sorry Karen' Karen looked up at him

'It's ok' she replied wiping away the tears as they both lay back down

'Tell me to shut up if you want, but you can tell me kare' both Karen and jack were silent for a minute then Karen continued

'I haven't ever told anyone before'

'That's ok you don't have to' jack said secretly hopping she would

'No I want to' she replied she turned over to lay on her side and cuddled back up to jack then continued 'it started when I was 12 my mum got a boyfriend Simon, he was also a con artist so they hooked up together. At first it was normal well I thought it was normal he would buy me things you know clothes, looking back now they were rather reavling, but then one day he starting touching my thigh then it carried on from there getting worse touching me where he shouldn't. I didn't want to think he was sexually abusing me, it sounded disgusting it made me feel dirty I was always wondering what was it that I was doing to make him do this, it went on for years then I found a cure that could ease the pain, alcohol, I would keep bottles of vodka in my room and as the years went on I found myself drinking more but I wouldn't get drunk or anything because I was so use to it but it helped it did ease the pain. Then one night my mum was out he can bursting in my bedroom he was both angry and so drunk……after I was in so much pain physically and mentally I just felt so sick I just wanted to die, so I drank neat bottles of vodka and I got a knife out, I just wanted he pain to go away I tried to slit my wrist but I couldn't I didn't have the courage so I just kept drinking and drinking but the pain wouldn't go away, that night I must of drunk myself unconscious cause I remember waking up mum and Simon were sitting beside me I started screaming I thought he was going to hurt me, mum asked why I was screaming so I told her and next thing I know she slapped me in the face and told me never to say things like that again, she thought I was making up because I was drunk. She didn't talk to me for the whole of the day, and that night she went out and he did it again, I knew mum wouldn't believe me, and to make sure she didn't Simon after pinned me down and poured vodka down my throat so I was drunk again, I told mum again and this time we had a massive argument and she kicked me out telling me I was a mistake and she never loved me' Karen had a few tears rolling down her cheek, even jack looked like he was gonna burst out crying

'Oh Karen' was all that he could manage to say, while she continued

'After I went I got myself an apartment and over the months I stopped drinking. But then I met Stan'

'How did Stan get you back into drinking?' jack asked wondering why does she drink now

'Cause Stan reminded me of Simon the only difference was Stan rich'

'Karen Stan didn't…. you know' Jack asked

'not like Simon but he would come in from work demand sex, and if I didn't want to you know he would still get it, sometimes it hurt more than other times, but the drink helped the pain ease'

'Oh my god Karen why did you stay with him and why didn't you say anything'

'I don't know Jackie money big house and I've learnt to hide my feelings, you know if I don't show or tell how I'm feeling then everyone would think I'm this ice queen with everything and that seemed an easier way out'

'Karen you shouldn't just suffer in silence, I meant to be your best friend I'm meant to help you, I may not of been able to of been there when Simon did it, but Stan I was there Karen I was living with you two I would of helped'

'I know Jackie…..you know your different'

'What do you mean?'

'From Simon and Stan, with you everything we do means something, I can trust you I know that when we have baths together and get completely drunk that you wouldn't do anything to me and you give me so much affection'

'That's because I love you'

'You're the only person that has ever said that to me…I love you to' Both Jack and Karen look at each other smiling

'Come here Kare' Jack gets Karen into a tight embrace, holding her wishing he could take all her pain away, he continued 'Karen promise me no more secrets'

'I promise'

'Come on lets go you feel cold' jack helped Karen up, he started walking of when Karen pulled him back so they were facing each other

'I'm so sorry jack I didn't mean anything I said, thanks for listening and been in my life'

'I know Im sorry to, now I'm in your life I'm not going to leave, and I'm going to protect you, you need to realise that'

'I do, and I'm not going anywhere either and I will always make sure you get the things you want' both smiled at each other, then Jack leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips 'come on lets go'. Both walked of hand in hand.


	2. The heartache continues

THE NEXT DAY

In Jack and Karen caravan.

They were both cuddled up in bed, Jack was asleep Karen was laying awake, she quietly and carefully slipped out from bed into the kitchen and started cooking breakfast as she never cooked before she was reading the back of the packets, she had cooked eggs, bacon, tomatoes, toast she had also made tea, she set the dining table then went to wake jack,

'Jack' she called him but he didn't wake so she leaned over him and kissed him on the lips he responded then woke

'Hay' was his first word of the day

'Hay I made breakfast'

'You cooked' he half surprised half worried to what it would look like

'Yea come on' she pulled him out of bed and led him to the sitting room.

The table had been set, and the food looked good

'Wow kare it looks good' they both sat down and started eating

'So what made you cook?'

'Cant I make breakfast for my poodle'

'Yea and your aloud to do it more often this is really good'

'I also wanted to say thanks'

'What for?'

'For listening last night'

'Hay' jack took her hand 'That's what I'm here for even if I have to get the truth out of you by arguing' both smiled at each other, and then carried on eating.

Later on

Will, Grace, Jack, and Karen were walking on the beach.

Will wearing white shorts and t-shirt

Grace wearing denim short skirt and top

Jack the same as last night white cotton trousers and white top

Karen a long white cheesecloth dress.

'I want to go in one hammock' Grace said pointing to four hammocks under the trees

'Come on then' will replied. They all reached the hammocks and got in one, Will and Grace had fallen asleep almost straight away, Karen was playing around with the threads of the hammock while jack had one leg out rocking himself bored. They laid there for about another 5 minutes before anyone spoke.

'Kare' jack said breaking the silence

'Yea'

'Can I come in your hammock?'

'If ya want poodle' with that jack tip himself out of his and tried climbing into karen's without tipping it, it took him a few attempts but he had managed it in the end, they both laid there cuddled up.

A few minutes later Jack and Karen laid in the hammock and watched as this middle aged woman set out a picnic blanket near them, the woman then started to set out a picnic as she called two names out 'Jonathon…Bethany', minutes later an middle aged man came running up the beach holding hands with a little girl about 3 or 4years old

'Come on, look at you Beth you're all wet' the woman said to them

'Daddy splashed me' Bethany said and hugged her mum

'You splashed me first' the dad replied jokingly

'You started it' Bethany said and hit her dad on the arm

'Right that's it little one' Jonathon said and grabbed the little girl and started tickling her

'Daddy…..stop' the girl said in between laughing

'Ok enough playtime till after lunch' the mum said

'Ok after can we make a castle please mummy' the girl begged

'When you have eaten your lunch'

'Yea I want to make the biggest sand castle the world' the girl said while eating her lunch.

'We will Beth, and we will make it look like your house when you're older, with lots of money, servants'

'You promise daddy'

'I promise but only if you eat your lunch like a good girl'

As Karen laid there watching she could feel all the memories of her childhood coming back to her which started to make her feel upset

'Jack'

'Yea'

'I want to go back'

'Back where?

'To the caravan, I have to' with that Karen got up

'Hay kare' Jack said getting up 'what's wrong?'

'Please Jack, I'll tell you in the caravan'

'Stay there I'll tell Will and Grace' with that Jack walked over to them 'hay you guys'

'What' Grace mumbled

'Me and Kare are going back to the caravan'

'Why' Grace asked looking up

'She don't feel well you know the sun and that she has a headache'

'Oh ok then we'll see you went we get back'

'Ok cool, bye' Jack left walked over to Karen and lead her back to the caravan.

BACK AT THE CARAVAN

As soon as they got back to their caravan Karen went to sit on the sofa followed by Jack

'Kare are you ok?'

'Yea its just watching that family you know' Karen said as jack put his arm round her and they cuddled up together, kicking their feet up onto the coffee table in front of them

'Yea I suppose it must be hard for you watching a happy family after your own childhood' Jack said

'What, no Jack that's just it before my dad died I had a perfect childhood'

'What?'

'Yea like that family. My mum back then wasn't a con artist, I had a dad we were a perfect happy family'

'Really?'

'Yea we would have days down the beach like that family you know, mum would set out the picnic while me and dad would go down to the sea we would jump the waves, splash each other, then mum would call us for lunch. After lunch we would all build a big massive sandcastle it was the biggest I had ever seen. Then dad would write on a bit of paper 'Karen Delaney's castle'. He would then tell me how when I'm older how I would a massive mansion have all the money in the world, servants would wait on me, and because I loved shoes he would tell me how I would have the biggest shoe allowance in the world. You know he didn't just tell me he promised me that that would happen'

'Wow Kare I had no idea, I thought you had a bad childhood'

'No honey why do you think I married Stan'

'Why?'

'Because he had everything my dad promised me, the money, the servants and the big house'

'Did Stan know about your dad?'

'No you're the only one'

'Oh my god, so then what happened?' Jack was getting more interested

'Well a few years went on and my dad started to change he would get sick a lot, always going to the hospital, he wasn't as lively as he used to be, mum and dad would whisper a lot. So one day we went down the beach and I wanted to play in the water with dad but he said he couldn't cause he wasn't feeling well, so I went down there on my own as I looked back I saw mum and dad talking I wanted to know what they were saying so I creped up the beach and behind them and I herd them Jack' Karen said as started to cry

'Oh Kare, what was it?' Jack said holding her hand,

'I herd them say that my dad had cancer'

'Oh Karen' Jack pulled her in for a tight hug as she cried, she then carried on

'I must of made a noise cause they both looked round and saw me, I didn't know what cancer was but I knew it wasn't nice, so mum and dad sat me down and told me everything, I was 6 but they explained it to me so well. After they told me we sat there for most day cuddled up and taking about what was going to happen, then my dad turned round and said lets make a sandcastle and that he would make it the biggest in the world, and jack he did I just wished I knew that it would have been the last one we were ever going to make. Then a year went on dad was getting worst, then one day he must on known he was going to go that day, because he was in bed and he asked me and mum to join him, so we did, we spend all that day cuddled up talking saying how much we loved each other he mad me and mum promise that we would take care of each other as help each other out and always be there for each other and that we wouldn't forget him, then we all went to sleep the next day me and mum woke up but dad didn't' with that karen burst out crying

'Oh kare bear' Jack said hugging her as tightly as he could kissing her on the forehead and just hoped that her pain would go away….


	3. poor karen

LATER THAT DAY

Will and Grace had woken up it was about 7 at night and the sun had started to set. They decided that tonight instead of going out they would light a camp fire outside their caravans; they had left the beach to go and ask jack and Karen, because they knew that jack and karen wouldn't of lock their caravan door so they walked straight in and saw both jack and karen cuddled up asleep.

'Aw bless them they look so sweet' grace whispered to will

'Yea shame they only look it' will replied, he walked over to them and started shaking jack 'jack' he whispered, jack mumbled something before waking up

'Oh hay will' he said Horsley

'Hay me and grace now are going to light a campfire do you 2 want to come and sit out'

'You two go I'll be out in a minute, I'll wake up Karen see if she wants to' Jack said still whispering

'Ok see you out there' will said as him and grace left the caravan.

Jack started to wake up Karen 'Kare' he said as he brushed away the hair from her face

'Um' she mumbled as she woke up

'Time to wake up' Jack said

'What time is it?'

''About 7, anyways will and grace are making a campfire do you want go out and sit by it for a bit?'

'Yea, you go out their and I'll go freshen myself up and re-apply' referring to the fact her eyes were still a bit red from crying

'Ok, I'll go and set up the camp bed for us'

'Don't forget the blanket' she said as she walked into the bathroom, Jack got up and went outside.

LATER ON THAT NIGHT

All 4 of them were outside sitting round a small camp fire Will and grace were on separate camping chairs with blankets over them, while jack and karen were laying on a camping bed cuddled up with a blanket over them.

'Look what I got' will said as he pull out from under his chair marshmallows and sticks

'Oh great' jack wined

'Oh come on I know what I'm doing, my dad taught me, we used to go out camping a lot I think it was his way of keeping me away from mirrors and hair gel'

'Are you sure your parents didn't know you were gay' Grace joked

'No they didn't' will replied back

'I never went camping' Jack said

'Not even in your garden?' Grace asked

'No' jack said

'That's where me and my sisters went camping in our garden under a big tree' Grace said

'What about you Karen' will asked

'Um don't know I cant remember' Karen said quickly

'See that what all the booze and pills do to you, you've lost your memory and cant even think of childhood or people' will said

'Well it's a shame I can still remember you' Karen snapped back

'Ok lets change the subject' Grace quickly said, she could tell will and Karen would argue otherwise 'So' she carried on 'did you hear about that girl the other day who was raped'

'Yea I know it's terrible she was only about 17' will replied

'Can you imagine though going through all that while your that young' Grace said, Karen just felt like she was going to be sick

'Oh god I'm going to be sick' she said as she got up and ran into her caravan, jack followed her.

Karen was sitting on the floor of the bathroom having just thrown up as Jack came in.

'Oh Karen' he said as he sat down beside her and hugged her, she had started to cry

'Jack why is this happen to me? Why am I feeling like this after all these years?'

'Karen you've never told anyone before, you've bottled up all this emotion and pain for years you're just letting out now' he said holding her tighter

'I don't want to feel like this Jack'

'I know kare, I know'

'Will it go?'

'I promise' jack said even though he wasn't sure himself, 'come on kare' he said helping her up 'wash your face and that, and get yourself into bed'

'Thanks Jackie' she said and hugged him.

Jack took her to the bedroom 'Here put this on' he gave her one of his white baggy t-shirt and black shorts

'Thanks' she said smiling. After Karen was changed Jack tucked her up in bed and said goodnight to her, just before he was about to leave the room Karen called him back

'Jackie' Karen said holding her hand out, jack came over and sat on the bed and took her hand

'What?'

'I want you to tell will and grace everything'

'Are you sure?'

'Yea they deserve to know as they are my best friends'

'Why do you want me tell them?'

'Cant think of a better person to' Karen said, jack just kissed her hand, smiled at her and walked out.

Outside Jack decided that he would tell them two every thing.

'Hay guys I need to talk to you about something'

'What jack?' grace asked

'Well it's about karen, the other day she told me something that she has never told anyone before ever…..'

Jack went on telling them what Karen had told him from her dad to Simon to Stan, making sure he didn't leave one bit of detail out. Will and Grace couldn't believe what they were hearing, this was a about a woman who as far as they knew was strong and had no emotions or feelings and all of a sudden her ice queen imagine was breaking into a girl full of pain and hurt. They just couldn't believe it they always knew that there was something about Karen and to why she drank all the time why she showed to emotion but they always thought it would come from her mother, but they didn't know because they had never met her.

'She just really needs are help guys I'm really worried for her' Jack finished close to tears; Grace was crying and will looked as if he would burst any minute.

'Can I go and see her?' Grace asked

'I guess I know she wont be sleeping' Jack said

'I want to come to' will said

'Yea come on' with that all three got up.

Karen was lying in bed, Jack was right she wasn't sleeping just laying there wondering what Jack was saying and what will the other two's reaction be. She didn't have to wait that must longer. Jack was the first to come in he walked straight over to her and got into bed from the left of her and cuddled up with her, he guessed will and grace would get in, Grace was just about to say something when karen held her hand out, and with that Will got in and then grace would cuddled up together.

'Karen why didn't you say anything before?' grace asked

'I don't know honey' Karen replied

'Well we are all here for you' Will said

'Thanks' karen replied to him, she then looked over to jack and kissed him on the mouth and whispered to him 'Thank you'.

No one said anything but one by one they fell asleep except for Karen she laid their thinking how happy and safe she felt with them she knew everything would turn out fine. She then felt a hand softly and slowly move down her arm and then grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze, she knew who that hand belonged to, she looked up at him and smiled he smiled back down at her and said 'We are all here for you, you know that right'

'I know' she replied as he lend down and kissed her mouth

'Goodnight Karen'

'Goodnight will' with that they both went to sleep.


	4. A boat trip full of promise

THE NEXT MORNING

Jack was still cuddled up with Karen, Will was still holding Karen's hand and Grace was cuddled up with will. Karen laid awake looking up at the ceiling, when she heard grace whisper her name

'Karen' Grace whispered, Karen turn round and smiled at her

'Hay gracie' Karen whispered back

'You ok'

'Yea' Karen then looked around and found Will was still holding her hand, and she was cuddled up with Jack 'We're lucky we have hags'

'Yea' grace said laughing quietly 'Do you want to go into the living room?'

'Yea come on' both grace and Karen carefully got out of will and jack's embrace and went into the living room and laid on the sofa.

'Jack seems protected over you lately' Grace said breaking the silence

'I know, but without him I would be a mess'

'What made you tell him?'

'He got it out of me, years ago he asked me about my past and I told him I would tell him one day. Then the other night we were laying on the beach and he asked me again I didn't want to tell him but we had this big argument and it came out'

'You shouldn't keep things like that bottled up Karen'

'I know honey, but if my mum didn't believe me I didn't think anyone else would'

'You can always tell me and the boys anything we will believe you'

'I know thanks' Karen said smiling back at grace 'come here' with that Grace and Karen hugged.

'Come on how about we wake the boys up and go out to sea on a boat take a picnic' Grace asked

'Sounds great' Karen replied as they both got up to wake up the boys.

That day they all spent it on a private yacht. Jack had noticed how much Karen was, it was the first time in days he seen her laugh.

Later that day Karen had separated herself from everyone else and went to the front of the yacht and was looking out into the water. Jack had noticed she had gone and went to join her.

'Hay you ok?' he asked

'Yea I'm fine, come join me' Karen said holding out her hand, jack went over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist 'Its beautiful isn't it' She continued referring to the sunset

'Yea, u sure you're alright?'

'No Jackie I am sure'

'Then why did you come down here?'

'I wanted to think'

'Think about what?'

'Just how lucky I am' Karen turn around and faced him, he still had his arms around her 'I have you three in my life and you lot have helped me'

'I told you we are here for you; you just have to open up more to us we're not going to laugh at you or think you're lying'

'I know that now I just always thought if my mum didn't believe me then who would'

'I know but we all believe you, and we all love you' Jack said then lean down so their forehead were touching

'Thanks honey, without you I would have been a mess, I'm glad your in my life'

'I'm glad to and I not going to leave you, and I hope you're not going anywhere'

'Ah leave you I couldn't I love you too much'

'And I love you too much' Jack and Karen smiled, then Jack and Karen kissed.


	5. coming home

The next day…

To was the day they were all going home. It was about 10am and they were all packed getting in the car ready to go home. Will and Grace drove home, while jack and Karen were sleeping in the back. Karen was the first to be dropped home.

'Hay kare I'll come round later' Jack called out to her

'Ok bye' Karen said goodbye to them all, then walked into her Manns, greeted by Rosie

'Oh great count drunkular is home'

'Oh nice to see you to Rosie, so how much of my money have you been wasting by lying around?'

'That's gratitude for you'

'I'll show you gratitude when you do some work' with that Karen and Rosie got into one of their 10 second arguments, then they stopped

'Oh Rosie I've missed you'

'You to Ms Karen' and with that they hugged,

'o.k.' Karen said breaking it off 'you're my maid not my lesbian lover, there's my cases sort it' with that Karen walked up into her bedroom, she laid down on her bed and noticed a pile of letters on her bed side table 'ah bills' she picked them up, went through them throwing them on the floor, when she noticed a brown envelope without a stamp 'Hand delivered interesting' she opened it up and read it, it with a poison pen letter which read 'HELLO KAREN I'M BACK AND AFTER YOU' Karen laughed 'Oh Candice Bergen, crack me up all the time…not' Karen threw the letter on the floor and went to sleep.

Jack had only been home half an hour and was already getting ready to go to Karen's. He left his apartment and was at hers within 15 min, he knocked on the door which opened by Rosie

'Hay Rosie' Jack said cheerful

'She's in her room' Rosie said walking off

'Thanks' he said running up the stairs.

He opened her bedroom door and saw that she was asleep, so he walked over to her got onto the bed and started to plant kisses on her neck

'Um hay Jackie' Karen said without even opening her eyes

'What you doing? Her asked still looking down at her

'Nothing just dreaming of you' she said rolling over on her back, jack leant down and kissed her

'So what you want to do tonight kare?' he asked

'I don't know must we go out, can't we stay in?'

'If you want, hay we can watch a movie'

'Sure what do you want to watch?'

'Romy and Michele high school reunion' Jack replied happily, Karen just laughed

'Ok poodle whatever makes you happy' Karen said wondering should she tell Jackie about that letter 'Hay Jackie look at this letter I got today' Karen got of the bed and picked it up of the floor where she threw it, and gave it to Jack, and got back on the bed.

'Kare you should be careful with these' he said once he finished reading it.

'Why it's only from Candice Bergen, you know one of my enemies'

'How do you know that?'

'Well who else is it going to be from, it's to get me back after I pranced called her, she found out it was me'

'How did she find out?'

'I forgot to dial 1471 first'

'But Kare look this letter was hand posted, this person knows where you live, I thought Candice didn't know where you live'

'Yea Jackie you're right, I remember now, who do you think it could be?'

'I don't know Kare but be careful'

' I have 30 staff and a big strong man called Rosie to protect me, no one is going to hurt me or anything, now come on lets go and watch that film' with that Jack and Karen went downstairs to the media room to watch Romy and Michele high school reunion.


	6. Trouble Starting

In the last chapter I wrote 'because I forgot to dial 1471 first' sorry it is 141!

This takes place about a week after they got home from their holiday.

All week Karen had been prank calls, and recently the caller has been breathing heavily down the phone rather then just hanging up. Karen was getting a bit worried, but hadn't told the others, she just put it down to someone pulling a prank on her.

It was about 1:30am when Karen was woken up by the sound of the phone ringing

'For gosh sakes' Karen leaned over and picked it up 'Hello' they was no answer

'Listen your going to have to talk to me soon; you know your kind of getting boring now'

'Karen' a deep man's voice said

'How do you know my name?'

'Don't you know me?'

'No so stop pestering me'

'I will get you, you had better watch you back from now on' and with that he hanged up the phone. Karen couldn't sleep for the rest of the night; she just kept wondering who was this man? What did he want? And how did he know her? The questions kept spinning in her mind which was freaking her out, she went to call jack but then hesitated she didn't want to bother him with this it probably was nothing but even though she wasn't to sure, jack has been listening to her problems a lot recently and even though he told her no more secrets, karen though this person will give up soon.

The next day they were all in grace's office, the boys had come by to tell the girls about this new gay bar opening up, they had been talking about it for 15minutes

'So kare what do you think?' Jack asked, but Karen wasn't paying attention she couldn't forget about last night 'Kare' 'Karen' Jack said again, this time he jumped onto her desk making her jump and scream

'AAHH…..jack you made me jump' Karen said putting her hand on her heart

'You alright Karen you haven't been listening to a word we've said' Grace asked

'Um yea honey I'm fine'

'Are you sure?' Jack asked

'Yea' Karen smiled, but Jack knew she was hiding something.

Later on that day Karen was laying on her bed reading a magazine, when Jack came bursting in

'Hay Kare' Jack said sitting beside her

'Hay Jackie I didn't hear you come in'

'Kare please tell me what's wrong'

'Jack there's…..' Karen started but Jack interrupted her by grabbing her hand quiet tightly

'Karen I know there is something wrong, and if I have to get it out of you like last time then so be it' Jack said in such a serious voice it actually made Karen scared

'Jackie…..please let go' Karen said, Jack let go

'Sorry Kare, but look, please tell me please' Jack pleaded

'The past week I've been getting prank calls, and last night the person finally spoke to be saying I will get you, you better watch your back, it was a man on the other end'

'Oh Kare do you have any idea who could it be?'

'Well at first I thought it was someone joking but after last night jack I don't know what they want' Karen said looking worried

'Come on Kare you're staying at mine tonight, come on' Jack grabbed Karen off the bed.


	7. Gone forever?

A week after Karen had received that phone call in the middle of the night.

She had been staying at Jack's most nights but now she had decided to go back home the caller wasn't going to drive her out of her home.

Karen walked into her Manns; no one was around no maids or anyone.

'Rosie' Karen called out, no one answered 'if she is sleeping I'll swear I'll send her back to where ever she came from' Karen muttered under breathe while walking up to her bedroom. When she got there she noticed she had a message on her answering machine, she pressed button to hear it, 'Karen you better be watching your step' a deep man's voice said

'What the…..' Karen started but was interrupted by a man walking out her closet

'You're not watching step close enough are you Karen?' he said, Karen turned round and all the colour drained from her face, she couldn't scream her throat felt tight

'Simon' was all she could whisper, all of a sudden all the fear and pain she had years ago came back to her she couldn't help but cry

'What do you want?'

'You' he walked right up to her and grabbed her wrists 'I have been looking for you Karen for 20 years I have searched for you to pay you back trying to get me into trouble, I want to finish what we started Karen'

'We didn't start anything' Karen cried back

'Karen I have 20 years of pain, anger, and passion built up in me all for you' He said then pushed her on to the and climbed on her

'Get off' Karen cried trying to struggle

'Struggle anymore and your get it' he beamed down at her giving her the most evil grin she ever seen, but she still carried on struggling, he then reached down in to his pocket and pulled out a pen knife and held it to Karen's face.

Karen stopped struggling for a bit and then in one sudden movement with her free hand she reached up and grabbed his wrist, Simon just looked shocked

'What are you doing you stupid bitch' he hissed

'I'm not going without a fight, that's right I'm not that weak, powerless girl anymore Simon, you want anything from me your going to have to fight for it' Karen hissed back at him, she started to feel more angry then scared now she also had hold of the knife.

'Oh yea' He replied and with that he kept trying to twist her wrist round but she kept doing the same to him, they started fighting trying to get hold of the knife, Karen had also started to struggle out of his grasp and trying to kick him, while he was with one hand holding onto the knife and with the other pinning her down. With one mighty struggle Karen felt herself out of his grip, but then he pounced back on her and they both rolled of the bed and…………

_STAB_


	8. Help and Goodbye?

_**Just like to say first thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I wasn't sure anyone was reading my stories till I got a review, so a big thanks you to has and reviewed! –x-**_

Karen laid on the floor, with Simon on top, for a second it was a blur but then she felt the most blinding pain at the top of her left leg and she started to groan out in pain. Simon looked down at her and saw she was still alive and knew he was in big trouble, he had to do it, and he would be caught by the police if he didn't. He pulled the knife out of Karen's leg which made her cry out in pain more and looked into her eyes.

'Sorry Karen' he whispered, he then stabbed her twice more in her left side where the liver was, and at the bottom of her left rib cage. Karen started to breathe more slowly but deep, he kissed her cheek and then left running out the front door trying to get caught, but Rosie was in the kitchen and heard the front door bang.

'That's funny' she said to herself 'Karen doesn't usually run and bang the door' Rosie put it to the back of her mind, but she got the strangest feeling, she ignored it at first but she couldn't she got the strangest and strongest urge to go to Ms Karen's room so she did but nothing could prepare her for what she was about to see.

_**Sorry just a short chapter**_

_**Please read and review I like to see what people thing of my story so far, so if you read it just a few lines would be appreciated thanks! –x-**_


	9. expect the worst

Rosie went up to Karen's Room, she opened the door but nothing had prepared her to what she will find. She skimmed her eyes around the room, and then she saw Karen's foot on the floor the other side of the foot

'Ms Karen' Rosie called out, when she got no response she ran over to her

'Ms Karen' Rosie shouted 'Oh my god' she bent down in front of her and saw she was barely breathing.

It had been an hour since Rosie had found Karen. They were both now at the hospital, Rosie was in the waiting room talking to a police officer, there were police back at Karen's investigating, Rosie had told the police about all the calls and letter's.

'Is they anyone else we can call?' The police man asked

'Um yes Jack McFarland' Rosie said then continued 'Here is number' Rosie wrote down Jack's number.

It was 2am when Jack was woken up by the phone

'Oh god' he groaned, he lent over to the bed side table and picked up the phone 'Hello…'

'What' Jack sat up…….

'Oh my…'

'I'll be right there' Jack put down the phone and just looked shocked. He quickly got dressed, and went to wake up Will and grace.

Jack was banging on their door and shouting

'WILL, GRACE, GET UP, WILL COME ON'

Jack shouted as both Will and Grace got up and opened the door

'What' will said crossly

'It's Karen she's in hospital' Jack said looking like he was going to cry

'What?' Grace said looking shocked

'She's been stabbed, please will you take me to the hospital' Jack cried

'Um yes just let us get ready' will said looking shocked.

When they reached the hospital, Jack was the first to run straight to reception, Willa and Grace saw Rosie.

'I need to see my friend Karen Walker' Jack said to the receptionist

'I sorry I can't let you' she replied a lot more calmly then jack

'Well is she ok?' Jack was sounding irritable

'I don't have any information sorry' she said as will came up to Jack

'Jack come and sit down' will said pulling him away

'I cant I need to see her' Jack cried trying to get will off him

'JACK' will raised his voice and turned him around so they were making eye contact, Jack stared at will for a moment and then calmed down, and they both joined Rosie and Grace, they were all silent for a bit.

'What happened?' Jack said to Rosie breaking the silence

'I don't know' she replied in a quiet sad tone 'The police asked me but I don't know what happened, they are over the Mann's now'

'So you didn't see anything?' Jack asked

'All I heard was some one running down the stairs, out the front door, I went up to see Ms Karen and she….she' Rosie had started to cry, Grace hugged her.

'Do you think it could have something to do with the phone calls?' Rosie asked Jack, Jack looked at Rosie

'Might do, did you tell the police about them?'

'Yea, the messages are still on there, they took the machine'

'What phone calls?' Will asked

'Since we got back from holiday Karen got phone calls and poison pen letters, I told her took take them seriously but she thought it was a joke' Jack started crying 'This is all my fault…..I….I shouldn't of let her gone home I should of known. I….'

'No jack nothing is your fault' Grace said interrupting him

'But….'

'No jack' will continued from Grace 'Don't you think if you were to know, then you would have stopped it. Look we are all tied and upset so lets agree to stop blaming ourselves and to be strong for Karen'

'Yea/agreed' the rest answered.

They sat there for about other hour and half, Rosie had gone to stay at a near by friends, jack had promise to keep her updated. Grace and Jack were either side of will he had his arms around them; they were sitting there not talking when a male doctor came out, as they were the only ones in the waiting room he went up to them

'Excuse me are you here for Karen Walker?' he asked, they all sat up

'Yes we are how is she?' Jack said

'Um could you all come into my office please' all three looked at each other worried, then got up followed the doctor into an office next to reception.

They walked in, it was a small office with a big desk one side of the room and 5 chairs the other side,

'Take a sit' he said, all 3 sat down holding hands as the doctor continued 'I'm doctor martin, I've been with Karen since she came in, it seems she was stabbed 3 times' all 3 gasped and looked shocked, Jack was teary eyed 'All in the left side, once at the top of her leg, once in her side going through her liver causing liver failure, and once in the ribs going through to her lung causing a collapsed lung.'

'Oh…my god is…is she ok?' Jack asked

'Well it's too early to say she has lost a lot of blood, and is in a comer at the moment she is very critical'

'So what does that mean?' Will asked

'At the moment I would say five per cent chance'

'Five per cent of dying?' Jack asked

'Im sorry five per cent chance of living, she is currently on a life support machine'

'Oh my god' Grace said breaking down in tears, followed by Jack. Will didn't want to cry he felt he needed to be the strong one but he couldn't hold it in, all three sat in the office holding each other crying.


	10. The day after last night

The next day

It was the day after last night. Will, Grace and Jack were told to go home shortly after the doctor told them Karen only has five per cent chance of living. Jack had stayed at Will and Grace's he didn't want to be alone, none of them had slept that night but all justed stayed in their beds (sofa for jack) crying and praying for Karen. It was 11am that the doctor told them to come back, and of course they were right on time it was 11am whenthey entered the reception. Will went up to ask for Doctor Martin.

'He will be with you in a minute' the receptionist replied

'Ok thanks' will said and returned to Grace and Jack.

Shortly after Doctor Martin appeared all three jumped up to greet him

'How is she doing?' Jack asked curiously

'Im sorry no improvement' the doctor said sympathetically

'Can we go and see her?' Grace asked

'Yea sure, but before you do I will warn you now so you don't get a shock when you walk in she is hooked up to a few machines there are wires everywhere, so just prepare yourself' the doctor warned, all three nodded and followed the doctor.

When they reached the room Karen was in, the doctor opened the door and stood there, Jack was the first to enter and even though the doctor warned them nothing could prepare them for what they were to see. Jack walked in he hesitated at first looking around the room at the machines, the room was quiet dark a few lamps were on and there was a constant beeping noise. He skimmed his eyes round the room then laid his eyes on the bed at his best friend, he quickly walked over to her followed by Will and Grace who had dropped back at bit so Jack could see her first, and even they were shocked at the room and eveything.

'Oh karen' he whispered, he sat in the chair to the right of her and took her hand, then he reached up with his over hand and brushed her face, his eyes started to get teary but he was determined not to cry, to stay strong for his best friend.

Will and Grace went to Karen's other side, the side that had been damaged, Will put his arm round Grace, while Grace took Karen's hand and both were also determined not to cry. After about a minute silence Grace spoke.

'She looks so peaceful' the doctor then came over and stood at the foot of the bed.

'I can promise you she isn't in any pain' he said comforting

'Can she hear?' Jack asked

'I'm afraid not, she is in a coma, she must have went in a coma before she reached the hospital due to the amount of blood she lost' the doctor answered, jack looked at him then back down to Karen,

'Come on kare bear your too strong to be like this, we all believe in you, we believe you can pull through' Jack said and started to cry even though he knewshe couldn't hear Jack still felt like she knew what was going on and he didn't want her knowing that he was crying,

'Im sorry' he cried and ran out of the room.

'I'll go' will said and left the room.

Will hunted everywhere for Jack he knew he was still around cause Jack couldn't drive. He went back into the waiting room after looking in the toilets but he wasn't there, Will was about to turn around when he saw Jack outside the main doors, standing by the railings that over looked the hospital lake, so will went out to get him.

Outside

Will went up to Jack and stood a few meters behind him, he was about to say something when Jack did,

'She does look so peaceful' he said, he had sensed that someone was behind him and guessed it was either Will or Grace. Will walked up to him

'I know' he replied

'I don't know what I'll do without her' Jack continued still not taking his eyes of the water below

'Jack she will pull through'

'Oh who are we kidding will' Jack said with an angrier tone

'But Jack what you said in there we believe in her'

'I don't want her to know, that we know there is more of a chance for her…..yea'

'Jack she can't hear, she doesn't know' will said, Jack just shrugged 'Jack if you don't believe in her, then is there any point of everyone else' will said he was getting angry by the jack was acting

'What is that meant to mean'

'Come on jack if Karen knew and she had to pick one of us three to be strong for her and believe in her who do you think she will pick?' jack didn't answer

'Come jack who do you think she will pick?'

'Me I guess'

'Right because you're her best friend right'

'Yea I'm her poodle'

'Well then if you, her poodle can't be strong for her then who else can? Jack I know your hurting inside, I know your angry, upset but you have to be strong for her, you have to believe in her'

'I just hate seeing her like that, the past month all I've seen in her is heart ache and pain, come on will you must of seen that too'

'I have jack, and I also know what a strong powerful woman she is, she wont let anyone knock her down'

'I know but just when she started to get back to herself it all came crushing down and now we don't even know if she will come out of that hospital alive'

'But that's just it Jack the doctors and nurses don't know her like we do, they are just giving the diagnosis, but they don't know she wont give up without a fight, but we do and we need to help her by been strong' Will looked at Jack who was know crying

'I can just imagine her know watching us like this' Jack joked

'Yea it's the perfect situation for her to be making up new insults' will joked back

'Not much her big strong man now'jack said and thenwill and jack smiled each other and then hugged

'Come on lets go back' will said breaking of the hug, and they both went back up to Grace and Karen.


	11. Carrying on

It had been 4 days since Karen went to hospital. Every day Will, Grace and Jack had been to see her, and still no improvement, but she wasn't getting any worst all three saw that as a good sign but each time the doctor had to keep reminding them of her condition and making sure that they didn't get their hopes up to high.

It had been 4 days and Will and Grace had decided to go back to work as Jack didn't work he didn't get a choice, but if he did will and Grace knew that it would be to be by Karen.

All three were at Will and Grace's eating breakfast.

'So do you want a lift Jack?' will asked

'Um no it's ok I'm going shopping first to find her the biggest bear' he replied

'Using her credit card?' will joked

'No' jack said pulling a face 'it's just going to so weird shopping without her. Do you want me to get anything from you to her?'

'That's alright we'll get her something on my way there' will replied

'It's just weird what do we get her?' grace asked, will and Jack looked at her; they knew what she meant what do you get someone when there is a chance they wouldn't come out of hospital?

'I know, but we need to be and think positive for her, so something that she would like when she comes out' will answered

'Don't think I can afford another map of Mexico' Grace replied.

At the hospital

Jack had just arrived he came in carrying a big pink teddy bear; he walked up to the desk and saw Doctor Martin

'Hay Jack, bear for karen I take it' he said

'Hay, yea a pink bear for my bear'

'That's sweet, she is very lucky to have you, and would be very stupid to leave' the doctor said jack smiled

'How is she?' He asked the doctor didn't answer but just looked at him, Jack knew, 'can I see her?'

'Yea sure, just go in'.

Jack walked in and sat in his chair, he always sat to the right of her, he didn't like the idea of been on her left where the entire stab wounds where. He took her hand in his,

'Hay kare, I got you a teddy bear I know you're like it' Jack said then put it on the floor, he then looked at his best friend for a minute or two before speaking

'Will and Grace will be here later, and Rosie sends her love she's sorry she hasn't visited yet she said she will but she's a bit tied up at the moment, she is still in shock to finding you' jack didn't know what to say to her, he knew she couldn't hear, but it felt like she could,

'Oh kare…..' jack started crying, he hadn't cried since she had been there, now been there on his own, it really hit him 'I know I'm meant to be strong for you, but I cant I keep thinking what if…oh kare I'm sorry I shouldn't be thinking it, but I cant help it what am I going to do without you, I cant go on without you, what about our pact right now kare I know I'm gay and I always will be but that pact was so we didn't have to be alone anymore, please kare be strong in a few weeks me and you will be sitting some where laughing about this me crying' jack stopped and rest his head on her shoulder 'Come on Kare' he whispered a few minutes later jack was asleep.

It was a few hours later and Jack was still asleep, his head on Karen shoulder and holding her hand, he didn't hear will or grace come in

'Jack…jack' grace shock him till he woke up

'Oh hi grace hi will' jack said sleepily, he then looked down at Karen

'How is she doing?' will asked as him and grace pulled two sits up to her bed on the left

'Nothing' jack said

'She will' grace said

'What did you get her?' jack asked

'We didn't get time to shop yet' will said 'where's the bear?'

'Here' jack pulled the bear of the floor; it was pink and on the stomach said 'get well soon'

'Cute' Grace said.

All three sat round Karen for about another two hours talking, about Karen, work and life in general, when the doctor came in,

'Hay I'm sorry but visiting time is over'

'Oh ok' will said getting up, jack and grace also got up, all three gave Karen a kiss on the cheek and said goodbye to her then left.

It was the middle of the night or around that time jack didn't know, he was on Will's sofa where he had been staying listening to his walkman when 'Robbie Williams's song angels' can on, he laid and listened to it, while all the time thinking of Karen

_I sit and wait  
Does an angel contemplate my fate  
And do they know  
The places where we go  
When we're grey and old  
'cos I have been told  
That salvation lets their wings unfold  
So when I'm lying in my bed  
Thoughts running through my head  
And I feel the love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead_

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead

When I'm feeling weak  
And my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
And I know I'll always be blessed with love  
And as the feeling grows  
She breathes flesh to my bones  
And when love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead 

This song reminded him of him and Karen, he told himself to tell Karen that this was their song.

The next song that came on was also 'Robbie Williams something beautiful'

_You can't manufacture a miracle  
The silence was pitiful that day.  
A love is getting too cynical  
Passion's just physical these days  
You analyze everyone you meet  
But get no sign, love ain't kind  
every night you admit defeat  
and cry yourself blind_

If you can't wake up in the morning  
Cause your bed lies vacant at night  
If you're lost, hurt, tired or lonely  
Can't control it, try as you might  
May you find that love that won't leave you  
May you find it by the end of the day  
You won't be lost, hurt, tired and lonely  
Something beautiful will come your way

The DJ said on the radio  
Life should be stereo, each day  
In the past you cast the unsuitable  
Instead of some kind of beautiful, you just couldn't wait  
All your friends think you're satisfied  
But they can't see your soul no, no, no  
Forgot the time feeling petrified, when they lived alone

All your friends think you're satisfied  
But they can't see your soul no no no  
Forgot the time feeling petrified  
When they lived alone

Jack wondered if this song describes Karen's feelings, she showed a strong powerful woman on the outside but what about on the inside……


	12. Good news, Bad news

_**Ok first Im really sorry but I know nothing about life support machines or anything medical so what Im writing could just be me making it up so sorry bear with me thanks **_

–_**x- P.S if you know anything about life support then don't hesitate to let me know –x-**_

It was now a week and a half since Karen first came in; all three everyday went to see her, after work for will and grace, all day for Jack even Rosie had visited.

Jack was in hospital telling Karen about what he did today,

'You know you should of seen this man today wearing red trousers, yellow top, and green shoes it was so funny……well it would have been if you were there I could just imagine your face and the comments you would of said. You know I was listen to the radio last night and there was this song called angels and I think that, that should be our new song, remember how we were trying to pick a new song well I found it cant wait for you to hear it. Oh and Grace at the office yesterday got stuck in the elevator again, she had to phone will to get her out' Jack stopped it was no use it was like talking himself

'Come on kare please fight this, I want you back and so does everyone else, I cant wait to talk to you and you talk back, I'll do anything to get you back because without you Kare I don't think I could go on, everyone keeps reminding me that I have to be strong, but I'm sorry Kare I don't think I can anymore I just want you back, you know the doctors don't have any hope for you but me will and Grace do we know you can fight so come on prove them wrong.'

It was a day later

It was a Sunday afternoon, when all three had come back to Karen's room from having lunch, they didn't like the hospital restaurant so they went some café near by, when they walked into karen's room the doctor was already there

'Hello' will said

'Hello' the doctor replied 'I'm glad you're all back'

'Yea' jack said

'Um I need to talk to you all, do you think you could come into my office please' the doctor said, none of them got the feeling this was going to be good, Jack already looked like he was going to be sick. They went in and sat back in the chairs, this scene was all coming too familiar for jack's liking.

'Ok well we've been keeping an eye on Karen's progress with I think you can all agree hasn't happened' he waited for a bit to see if any of them were going to disagree but to his surprise they nodded yes 'Ok well, we don't know weather she will recover, because her lung collapsed we put her on the life support, but we cant tell weather she is breathing on her own, or weather the machine is breathing for a dead person'

'WHAT' jack screamed and jumped up 'you mean to say she could be dead, but she can't be she…she can't she wont she hasn't left us…' will jumped up and grabbed Jack who now had started crying, Grace and will had also tears in their eyes

'What are you going to do?' Grace asked shakily

'Well the best thing is to turn off the machine, but we want you three to decide we wont turn it off if you don't agree'

'What will happen?' grace asked

'If we turn the machine off there is a chance she will breathe on her own, it's a chance we have to take' the doctor said

'Can you give us a bit off time please?' will asked

'Yea sure, look stay in here, I'll be in Karen's room' the doctor said and walked out

'What we going to do?' Grace asked will started to cry to

'I don't know' he replied sitting down, Jack followed, they all sat there for another five minutes not talking. Then will looked at Grace, she looked at him, they knew what each other were thinking it was for the best, even though they loved Karen.

'Jack' will said, jack looked at will and Grace from they look he knew what they wanted to do

'Oh No, no how can you be thinking that'

'Jack…' will said

'NO DON'T' he shouted standing up 'how can you even think of that Karen is our friend and you two want to turn off her machine' jack went to walk out but Grace got up and stopped him

'Jack you have got to stop thinking about yourself this isn't about us or you this is about Karen, do you think me and will want to turn the machine off, we are thinking of karen either leave her like she is on the machine, or give her chance to live she might not but how are we going to know there still is a chance that she might live' Grace said she was now crying,

'Stop giving up on her, she is strong to pull through and she will' Jack said

'Jack she might but we also have to face the fact that there is a possibility that she wont come out, what do you want to do jack see her in the coma, what if she never gets out jack, this is the only chance we have, please jack be realistic she's not going to wake up tomorrow is she?' will said more calmly

'But how do you know?' Jack shouted, will just looked at him jack knew that he was right; there was a silence for a bit before jack decided

'Ok….I want to say goodbye first' Jack said, will walked over and hugged jack and grace.

Ten minutes later all three walked out and into Karen's room where Doctor Martin was

'Ok' he said

'Yea we think you should turn the machine off' jack said crying

'You made the right decision' the doctor said 'Do you want to be here?' they all looked at each other then nodded yes all three walked to Karen jack took her hand and waited

'Come on Kare, you can do it, you can pull through, I love you, we all do me, Grace and will' Jack said, will put his hand on jack shoulder, you have to fight this Karen, cause I need you, we all do' jack then leant down and kissed her.

'Ok' the doctor said, he walked over to the switch and turned it off, the heart machine just went dead all three looked at each other, when all of a sudden they heard a beep on the heart monitor and then another and then another, each beep got faster and faster

'Oh my god' jack said looking shocked, the doctor and a few nurses pushed the three out of the way and started checking karen.

'Guys can I ask you to leave for a bit' the doctor asked them, they walked out to the waiting room.

'What's going on she started breathing?' jack asked happily

'Jack just don't get your hopes up' will warned

'But she started breathing'

'Jack' grace said looking at him, he knew he shouldn't get his hopes up but the heart machine started making noise.

Ten minutes later the doctor came out

'I have some good news she is breathing on her own still in her coma but she is breathing on her own' the doctor smiled, all three jumped up looking shocked and happy at the same time

'Oh my god….can we see her' jack asked

'Yes and she can probably start hearing you now her brain is working on its own' the doctor said and then let them went to see her.

They walked in, on their usual side, Jack was the first to talk, and he took her hand,

'Oh kare, you gave us such a scare, don't do that again…well im glade your ok' jack didn't know what to say, what he wanted to say he didn't want to say in front of will and Grace, he looked up to them to let them talk.

'hay Karen' grace started 'you know I missing you at work, you know its kind of scary work getting done, faxes are getting sent, and I can wear what I want, I cant wait for you to come back I missing our chats about men and these two fags' Grace then looked at will

'Hay Karen, you know you may not think this but I'm missing you too, and I can't wait till you wake up, my drinks cupboard if full and I also haven't received any insults which I'm missing, so get well soon' even though they were all happy she was fine, it was still awkward they just wanted her to be awake to respond to them.

About an hour later Will and Grace had to go but jack stayed.

'Kare bear please wake up, come on you have proved all the nurses and doctors wrong by pulling through the life support just a little bit more fighting karen then I promise you can start resting, and before you know it me and you will be shopping again. We did tell the doctor that you would be strong I just don't think they knew how strong you really are, Oh come on Kare wake up I miss you, I miss your voice I want you to speak to me. I promise as soon as we get out of here we are going to do everything that we wanted to do, go to London remember that night we stayed up saying how we wanted to go to London we planed it and everything, shopping down oxford street, go on the London eye, take a boat trip down the river Thames, then at night go to the west end see a musical then hit all the gay clubs. We'll do that Kare cause you been in here has made me realise that life is too short to just make plans, you need to make plans and do them, also take advantage of all the people in your life. So come on Kare, look I have to go but I'll be back first thing in the morning' jack said then kissed her goodbye.


	13. Awake

It had been two days since Karen was taken of the life support machine, she still hadn't woken up, and Jack will and grace like before had visited her everyday.

They were all sitting around her bed in their usual place; jack was holding her hand as usual. They had been their for about an hour to two hours talking about what went on at work, when jack felt Karen lightly squeeze his hand

'Oh my god' Jack said interrupting will 'Karen just squeezed my hand'

'What?' will said shocked

'Go get the doctor' Grace said

'No' jack replied

'What Jack we need the doctor' will said

'No they will get us out of the room and she'll wake up to strangers, I want to be here when she wakes up, we don't need a doctor, they will just take over, and then tell the police and they will be in here straight away not letting her rest or anything, they don't know her like we do so please can we be here for her when she wakes' jack explained will looked at grace

'Jack's right lets just wait till she wakes up' Grace said, will hesitated for a bit before agreeing.

'Fine' he smiled

Jack started stroking Karen's cheek

'Come on kare wake up' jack said as will and Grace took her other hand.

It was about another five minutes after and they were still trying to wake her up when,

'Jack' Karen whispered, all three looked up at each other 'Jack' she continued

'I'm here kare bear' jack said, Karen slowly opened her eyes and turned to jack,

'Oh Karen' he said kissing her hand, Karen went to move but she felt the most blinding pain down her left side with made her crying out pain,

'Karen don't try to move' jack said

'I'll get the doctor now' will said

'I'll come with you' grace said and they both walked out

'How are you kare?' Jack asked, she smiled at him 'you know you have given us all such a fright'

'Sorry' she whispered

'It doesn't matter, all that matters is that you're here'

'Jack what happened? Why am I here?' she said looking at him

'You…you' jack didn't know what to tell her 'you were….'

'Simon' Karen interrupted him

'What?' jack asked

'All I remember is seeing Simon, he was in my room, and he told me he wanted to get me back'

'Are you sure kare' he asked

'Yes, he came out of my closet and said he wanted to get me, he…he got out a knife, its true jack. I'm not lying, you don't believe me do you?' she asked looking at him

'I do Karen, I promise I do' he said and kissed her hand

'Is he the reason my side hurts?'

'Yea' jack nodded 'he…he stabbed you'

'Oh my….' Karen looked like she was going to cry, Jack started stroking her face again

'Oh kare, don't worry, look we'll tell the police they'll get him, you just get better'

'Promise' Karen asked

'I promise' he said and bent down a kissed her. 'You know I've missed you like hell'

'I've missed you' Karen said, just then the doctor came in, followed by will and grace,

'Hello Karen, I'm your doctor, Doctor Martin'

'Hello' she said, she then turned her attention to will and grace and smiled, they both smiled back at her and held her hand,

'How are you feeling?' the doctor asked

'Fine, but my left side hurts' Karen answered; her voice was still croaky and quiet

'That's normal, all three stab wounds will hurt at first' he replied

'Three' Karen looked shocked and looked at jack, he looked down at her with sorry eyes

'One in the leg, one in the side damaging your liver, and one in the ribs causing your lung to collapse, we aren't sure yet weather you hit your head causing you to go into a coma, or if it is because you lost a lot of blood, but I have to admit you proved us doctors wrong when you started to breathe when we switched the life support machine off, you know you are very lucky I've never seen anyone recover with just a five per cent chance of living, guess we didn't believe your friends when they told us you were strong.' the doctor explained, karen looked shocked been in a coma meant she didn't have a clue what was going on,

'What I was on a life support, how long was I in here' Karen asked still shocked

'About 3 weeks' Jack answered

'Oh my god' Karen just laid there still shocked

'Look I'll leave you for now I'll be back later' the doctor said noticing the awkwardness

'Jack I want to know everything' Karen asked, so Jack told her, after that it was only then that Karen had noticed will and Grace.

'Hay karen' Grace said

'Hay honey' Karen replied smiling 'How's the office?' she asked

'Hasn't been the same without you, work has been done, and you should see the clothes have been wearing'

'I can tell' Karen replied looking her up and down then smiled; Grace didn't mind all she cared about was that Karen was awake.

'Hay Wilma' Karen said

'Hay im glade your still here'

'Really?'

'Really' will said kissing her hand

'God look at you all' Karen joked, they all laughed.

They had stayed there for another 3 hours catching Karen up with all the gossip and news, when the doctor walked in,

'Hay guys I'm sorry but visiting time is over, and the police said that they will be here tomorrow'

'The Police?' Karen asked

'You need to give a statement of what you can remember that night' will explained

'But I told you it was Simon'

'I know but they want to hear it from you' will continued

'Will I have to tell them…you know what?' Karen asked

'You don't have to tell them anything you don't want to' jack said

'Well karen we better go goodnight' Grace said lent down and kissed her goodnight followed b will then a big kiss from Jack, just as jack was about to go out the door Karen called him back

'Poodle' jack came back over, Karen took his hand

'I don't want you to go'

'But kare I have to, I don't want to, but I have to'

'Please Jack stay here; I don't want to be alone'

'Let me go and see what I can do' jack smiled and walked out the door.

Jack was gone 15 minutes trying to convince the doctor, he came back in with the doctor

'Ok Jack can stay but only for tonight' the doctor said

'Oh thank you' Karen said smiling

'I'll go and find you a camp bed I'm afraid that's all I can give you' the doctor said walking out.

The doctor came back after 10 minutes with a camp bed he set it out for jack then gave jack a key

'Here is a key so you can lock the door from the inside, but I'll have a key so I can still unlock it from the outside'

'Ok thanks' Jack said as the doctor walked out. Jack got onto the camp bed which didn't look comfortable

'Poodle'

'Yea'

'Come and sleep up here

'What I can't'

'Yea you can that looks horrible come on'

'What if I hurt you?'

'No you won't' Karen shifted over a bit it did hurt but she didn't want jack to know, he hesitated for a bit then came up and carefully got into the bed

'See' Karen said, Jack smiled down and kissed her

'Goodnight Kare'

'Goodnight Poodle'

Jack was laying there thinking just how lucky he was laying there with Karen, he was just so happy she was fine and she hadn't left him that he started to cry slightly just so Karen couldn't hear but she could,

'Poodle what's wrong?'

'Nothing' he lied

'But you're crying'

'No I'm not'

'Jackie you are' she looked up

'I promise you they are happy tears'

'Why?'

'Cause Im here with you, I thought I may never be able to cuddle you again or speak to you or see you I though that…..that you….'

'Jack' Karen interrupted

'What?' jack asked, Karen looked up him 'remember that night that me and you were standing on the boat looking like we belonged on the titanic, what did I say to you'

'I can't remember'

'When you told me that you were never going to leave me'

'You told me that you weren't going to leave me because you loved me'

'No I didn't jack I said that I would never leave you because I loved you too much, and nothing has changed' Karen looked at him and he looked down

'I guess not' jack said smiling Karen reached up and kissed him deeply

'Goodnight Jackie'

'Goodnight kare bear' and with that they both went to sleep


	14. Coming out

It had been another 3 days since Karen came out of her coma; the police had interviewed her and were now looking for Simon.

Everyday like before the other three had visited her but this time they were happy to see her they knew she was going to be alright. Jack wasn't allowed to sleep there any more no matter how many times him and Karen pestered the doctor's. Karen was still in pain and was weak, but she was defiantly getting better.

It was just after lunch when Will, Grace and Jack walked into Karen's room, to see Doctor Martin sitting with her talking

'Hay' Karen said looking up, they all said their Hello's to each other,

'So what's going on?' Jack asked

'I was just telling her about care workers to help her get about for a few months' the doctor explained

'Why?' Jack asked

'I'll let Karen tell you the good news' the doctor said smiling

'What's going on' Grace asked

'The doctor said that I'm well enough to go home tomorrow if I agree to get a care worker to help me' Karen said happily

'What Kare no' Jack said

'What?' Karen looked confused, so did everyone else

'Don't get a care worker, come and stay with me, you told me you didn't want to go back to the Mann's' Jack explained

'Um I'm not sure that's a good idea' the doctor said

'Of course it is, I know Karen the most in the world'

'But would you know how to look after her, its not going to be easy, it will be very hard and emotional at times' the doctor explained

'I've seen Karen in every emotion' Jack really wanted to do this, and Karen liked the idea to.

'Well ok look let me ask you a few questions to see if you suitable, then we will leave it up to Karen'

'Ok fine' jack said

'Do you work?'

'No, so I'll always be with her'

'What is the place like that you live in, because she cant have too many stairs to walk'

'I live on the 9th floor of a one bedroom apartment; we have an elevator to get up onto different floors. I don't have any stairs, and my sofa in the living room is a sofa bed so I'll sleep on that and she can sleep in my double bed' Jack explained

'Ok that sounds good, is there anyone else that can help you from time to time?'

'Yes Will and Grace living in the apartment opposite'

'Is that true?'

'Unluckily yes' will answered 'so she wont run out of food or anything cause Jack comes over and takes our anyways' Jack nudged will in the arm and mouthed sshh, the doctor just laughed.

'Um well ok you do sound good enough, so Karen what do you think of this, make sure you are certain?' the doctor asked

'I am if you lot are' she replied

'We are' will and Grace said

'And I'm defiantly am' Jack said taking her hand

'Ok yea' Karen said

'Well I'll go and get you lot the right information for you take home, its mainly about how to care for someone, but also I'll give you information on Karen's condition and her diet that she will have to stick to' the doctor said and went out the room

'Are you lot sure?' Karen asked again

'Yes, and it will be so nice to have a real woman about to talk to' Grace said.

Ten minutes later the doctor came in with papers.

'Ok here is all the information that you should need, if not or any questions then you can call me' the doctor said giving will the papers then continued 'ok here is Karen appointment card, just follow that and no missing appointments I will know' he said looking at Karen

'Yea ok' she replied

'And here is a sheet with what Karen can and can't eat, and one main one Karen is no alcohol what so ever'

'I know' she said

'I mean it Karen one bit of alcohol and that can kill you, your liver isn't as strong anymore, which also means only prescription pills none of your uppers or downers'

'That's ok' will said 'we will make sure'

'Just one more thing this is going to sound stupid but it's for your own comfort, I've been told you're a woman who that's pride in what you wear'

'Yea' Karen said looking weirdly up at him

'Well I suggest that for the next month or so don't wear clothes that are tight defiantly on your left side and hip, just track suit bottoms are fine just to give you the room to move, and your going to have to wear trainers until you come of your crutches'

'What I don't wear trainers' Karen exclaimed but she knew he was right, he just laughed and so did everyone else

'Ok tell you what how are you feeling Karen?' the doctor asked

'Fine'

'If I organize you crutches then I will be able to let you go home tonight' the doctor smiled

'Really, ok yea' Karen said happily, she couldn't wait to get out.

'I'll see what I can do' the doctor walked out

'Oh my god Kare your coming home tonight' jack said smiling from one ear to the other

'Well if that's the case, we better go and sort everything out' will said

'Kare I'll go to yours pick up everything your need then I'll go shopping for really good track suit bottoms and trainers, I know you like the dance type pants that are velvet' jack said

'They are ok' Karen said

'I'll get you nice pairs'

'Ok, guys don't be to long' Karen said to them

'We won't Karen' Grace said, they then all said their goodbyes and left.


	15. Home at last

That night at five, Jack and will had returned to get Karen, Grace was at home preparing a welcome home party just for the four of them.

'Hay Kare' jack said walking into her room

'Hay poodle, Hay Wilma, where's Grace?' Karen asked

'She's at home sorting things out' will replied Karen nodded.

'Ok kare first thing of been a carer is getting you up and dressed' Jack said acting like a nurse, Karen just moaned. 'Ok then, this will hurt a bit,' Jack pulled the covers back, and took her hands 'Ready'

'Yea' she replied, she winced in pain as he slowly pulled her up so she was sitting up.

'You ok' he asked

'Yea just hurts, will can you pass me that glass of water please' will did as she asked 'Thanks honey'

'Look while Jack gets you dressed, I'll find the doctor' will said

'Ok honey thanks' Karen replied as he went out.

'Ok now lets get you standing' Jack took her hands again and slowly got her standing, she was weak on the left leg and fell into Jack.

'You ok' he asked holding her up

'Yea dead leg didn't expect it' she smiled, Jack then got her dressed it took just under half hour to do because he didn't want to rush her or hurt her, but she was going slow because it hurt.

'Ok all done, what do you think of the clothes?' he asked, she was wearing black dance type trousers, and jack's grey baggy jumper,

'Their ok' she said

'Ok now trainers' he said as she groaned, he got them out of the bag on the bed, they were just plain white ones, and he sat her back down on the bed and put them on, as he was will and the doctor can in.

'I see you're already to go Karen' the doctor said

'Yea and I can't wait' she said smiling

'Ok well here are your crutches; you can use them both or just one,' the doctor said putting them on the bed.

'All done' jack said getting up

'I can see you're going to be in good hands Karen'

'She will don't you worry' jack said he got Karen up again and past her the crutches,

'Ok well I'll see you in a week then' the doctor said holding the door so Karen could get out

'I will, bye' she said walking off with will, jack stayed behind without them noticing

'Hay doc thank you so much for what you done, we are all very grateful' Jack said

'That's ok, we'll miss her' the doctor smiled, and Jack walked off to catch them up.

They had arrived back home, will had gone in his apartment, while Jack took Karen's to his, he had made out the sofa bed and tided up.

'Home sweet home' he said

'Home sweet home' Karen said smiling, she leant her right crutch up against the wall

'Aren't you going to use both?' he asked

'Nah, one's fine'

'Ok well Grace has made us dinner, are you hungry?' he asked her

'A little bit yea' she replied

'Come on then' Jack lead Karen to will and Grace.

'Hay Karen' Grace said as they walked in, she went over and hugged her

'Hay honey'

'Hope you like pasta'

'It looks nice' Karen said as they all sat down and ate.

After eating all four went to sit on the sofa that was in front of the T.V.

'Hay are you two staying to watch the film shall we dance?' Grace asked

'Yea, Karen do you want to?' Jack asked

'Yea sure I don't mind honey'.

During the film Karen had fallen asleep, she was resting her leg up on a stool, and her head on Jack shoulder.

'That was a good film' will said when the film ended

'Yea I wish I could ballroom dance like that' grace said

'What did you think of it Karen?' Jack asked, but got no reply. 'Karen' he looked down and saw she was asleep, 'Don't think she thought that much of it' he joked, will and grace got up as Jack woke up Karen, 'hay you ok?'

'Yea just a bit tied I guess'

'Come on we'll get you home' he helped her up, and walked her to the table

'We are going to go now' Jack said

'Ok we'll see you tomorrow then bye' will and Grace said

'Bye' Jack and Karen replied and walked out into Jack's apartment. He had got her ready for bed, dressed her and tucked her in, he was just about to leave the bedroom.

'Jackie'

'Yea'

'Don't sleep out there, sleep in here'

'I can't kare what if I hurt you'

'You wont Jackie, you did it in the hospital, and this bed is bigger'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes come on' Jack got in and laid beside her

'You ok?' he asked

'No' she said, she carefully rolled herself over and laid her head on his chest, he put his arm around her 'Now I am'

'I am not hurting you?' he asked

'No, goodnight Jackie'

'Goodnight Kare'


	16. picnic

_Just a short chapter, really didn't know what to write so its pretty random, just wanted to write the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! –x-_

The next day, Will had suggested that the four of them go on a picnic to central park.

Will was getting the picnic ready, while Jack was getting Karen ready.

'So Kare I got you something' Jack said going into the wardrobe, he got out a baby pink gypsy skirt 'I though this would be comfortable for you'

'Ah its pretty jack' she said sitting on the bed

'Are you sure you like it?'

'I love it Jack' Karen said, and started to get up slowly

'Careful' Jack said helping her

'Right now help me get into it' she said smiling.

It was an hour later, Grace was the one taking the longest trying to work out what skirt to wear, in the end she choose a short denim one, with a white top, Karen in a pink gypsy skirt and pink top, Jack and Will in shorts and t-shirt.

They were walking around central park trying to find a good spot; they wanted to be near a tree so Karen could lean against it, after 15 minutes looking they found one.

'Here's a good spot' will said pointing to a tree, he walked over and spread the blankets out, and then they all sat down and ate.

After will and Jack wanted to play catch with the football will had brought with him, Grace and Karen sat on the blanket talking.

'So how are things at Jack's?' Grace asked

'Its great, I though at first that we would argue but he really is great gives me my space' Karen answered

'So do you know when you're going home?'

'I don't know, I don't know if I want to'

'Really, how comes?'

'It's just the memories, and plus it's lonely on my own'

'So where are you going to go?'

'I don't know for now I'm not thinking about it, you know been at Jack's is great'

Grace and Karen talked for an hour more, while the boys were playing, they spoke about their hags and their life's.

'Hay' Jack said running over to them followed by Will 'Because you're fat it took you longer to get here' Jack said to will

'Oh Jack such and comedian, yet not funny' will replied, jack didn't reply, but turned his attention to Karen 'you ok' he said and kissed her on the cheek

'Yea how was you ball game?'

'Would have been great if he actually caught the ball' will replied

'Oh ha ha' Jack said and threw the ball at will who caught it, all four stayed there for a bit longer talking and messing around.

'Hay come on we better get back' Grace said

'Yes missy here needs her rest' Jack said looking at Karen

'Come on then' will said, they all packed up and walked home, Jack and Karen holding hands, Will and Grace.


	17. Finally gone

Two days later, it was mid morning, Jack was tiding up while Karen was sitting on the sofa reading a magazine she had want to help but he wasn't having any of it.

'Jack please let me help' she begged

'If you help, then I'm sleeping out here tonight;'

'Fine be like that' she replied

'Sorry Karen but doctors orders…anyways I've got to go to the shops to get a few things, will you be ok here or do you want to come?' he asked

'Nah I'll be fine'

'I'll be back soon' he said getting ready 'Is there anything you want?'

'Nah' she replied

'Ok I have my phone see ya' he said, and kissed her on the lips before walking out.

Karen wanted to help Jack out even if it was just put a few things away, she slowly got up walked with her crutches to the radio and put it on lazy days by Robbie Williams came on, Karen started putting things away, she was so busy tiding up she didn't Simon come in, he just stood in the doorway, before slamming the door shut

'AAAHHH' Karen jumped 'Jackie you scared me' she then turned round and froze 'Simone'

'Hello Karen, seems I can't get rid of you, now I'm in hiding trying to get away from the police'

'W what….what are you doing here?' the colour drained from her, and she started shaking, all of a sudden numb by pink came on the radio

_No sleep, no sex for you from your ex-girlfriend  
I was too deep, I can't let you go and just jump  
in  
At times I would push my feelings aside to let  
you feel  
I'm Novocain I'm numb and nothing's real _

_Like the coldest winter, I am frozen from you _

_I was weak before now you made me so numb  
I can't feel much for you anymore  
I gave you my all, my baby_  
_I'm numb, numb, numb _

'Before I go down, I'm going to finish of what I started and that's get rid of you, you have made my life hell Karen' he said walking towards her, she back away in to the wall

'Go away Jack will be here soon'

'No he wont, his gone shopping'

'How…how did you know that?' she hissed

'I have contacts…contacts that have been following you, we know everything, and how do you think I found you in the first place, just as I remember beautiful but not bright' he walked right up to her, she felt tears of fear roll down her face

'Please go away…I'll drop all charges, I'll say you …you didn't do it'

'You think I'll believe that, because now they are looking for me to arrest me for rape, cause SOMEONE' He said banging the wall right beside Karen's head, which made her jump 'couldn't keep their big mouth shut' he then reached down and grabbed her crutches and threw them on the floor

_But the tears were silent inside you see  
but the tears were silent inside you see _

_I laid there quiet, watched you have your way  
with me  
I might have cried, the tears were silent inside  
you see  
you called me names, made me feel like I was dumb_

_I didn't feel a thing and now I'm gone, gone,  
gone _

_Like a battered child I got used to your pain  
but you know its cuz _

_I was weak before now you made me so numb  
I can't feel much for you anymore  
I gave you my all, my baby  
I'm numb, numb, numb_

'What…what do you want just go please' Karen cried, he then pinned her arms against the wall above her head, and started kissing her neck

'You' he whispered then carried on, Karen then with her right leg kneed him as hard as she could in the private

'AAAAHHH' He said falling to the floor in pain, Karen went to make a run for it but he grabbed her ankle causing her to trip up beside him

_I was weak before now you made me so numb  
I can't feel much for you anymore  
I gave you my all, my baby  
I'm numb, numb, numb _

'Think you are clever do you' he hissed and pinned her down, but she struggled even though the pain was unbearable she weren't going to let him win, as she struggled he loosened his grip trying to pin her, she managed to push him away, but punched her in the stomach six times she couldn't move any more, she was in to much pain, he san top of her and pulled down the zip on his trousers, she cried and closed her eyes waiting….all of a sudden Jack came through the door

_Don't feel a thing; don't feel the pain  
Numb, numb, numb  
Said _

_I was weak before now you made me so numb  
I can't feel much for you anymore  
I gave you my all, my baby  
I'm numb, numb, numb _

_I was weak for  
Said now I'm numb, numb, numb  
No, no, no, no_

'Hay…..' he stopped and saw what was happening he threw the bags on the floor and ran over to them, Simon got up, but just as he did Jack punched him so hard in the face he went flying backwards,

'KEEP OF HER YOU BASTARD' Jack screamed, Karen laid on the floor she couldn't move she wanted to help him but was in too much pain.

'JACK DONT' she cried, Simon ran up to jack and punched him, both men started fighting, Karen reached up and grabbed the phone to call the police, but neither Simon or Jack saw her, just then Simon came over and punched her in the face,

'DON'T YOU DARE' Jack screamed, and went for Simon, he punched him again this time even harder, Simon went flying onto the coffee table causing it to break, Jack then went over and pinned him down, Simon punched Jack again but it was a weak punch, but Jack punched him again…..and again….and again, just then four policemen arrived. Jack got of while they picked up Simon

'We are arresting you Simon for assault and rape to an under age girl' the police said and took him; the other two went over to Karen who was still crying hysterical

'You ok?' one asked

'Yea' Karen cried, just then Jack came over

'Oh Karen, its ok his gone, its ok Karen its ok' he said and started crying, Karen took his hand

'Ok we can call you an ambulance' the other cop said

'No' Karen said

'But Karen….'

'No Jack I don't want to go there again please Jack' Karen said interrupting him

'Ok, we will call the doctor then' he said, Karen nodded yes.

The police had gone, Karen was laying on the sofa bed with Jack sitting beside her, they were waiting for the doctor to arrive,

'Oh Jack your bleeding' Karen said, she reached up to Jack's head and rubbed the cut

'That's fine, how are you?'

'Don't know……thank you Jack thank you for coming back home' Karen said and started tom cry

'Oh Kare' he said, he went down to hug her, but as soon as his hand touched her stomach she winced from the pain

'Sorry Kare' he said getting back up 'Let me have a look' he reached down and lifted her top up showing her stomach which was covered in bruises 'Oh Kare' he said then very gently ran his hand over her stomach, just then Will and Grace burst in

'Oh my god, we just heard' will said running over with Grace, they saw Jack was bleeding, and Karen's stomach

'What happened?' Grace asked, Jack was just about to replied when the doctor knocked at the door.

The doctor was there looking over them both for about two hours, he had instructed them both to put ice on their cuts on their heads,

'Ok Ms Walker you are very lucky no broken bones, and you to Mr McFarland'

'Yea we know' Jack replied

The doctor told Karen to take painkillers and to rest, he had told her to go to the hospital but she wasn't having any of it, so he told her if the pain gets worst then she must go, Jack had promise to take her as soon as she got worst.

Will and Grace stayed round for another two hours but then went,

'Kare do you want a bath, I'll go and run you one if you want?' Jack asked

'Later maybe' she said looking up at him, she then took his hand 'How are you feeling?' she asked

'Fine just a headache'

'Let's get some sleep' she said

'Ok but you will have to sleep on your own for a few days, I don't want to hurt you'

'But Jackie you won't'

'Karen if I'm in the same bed as you, I'll want to cuddle you which will hurt you, now do as you're told' he said firmly

'Fine' she mumbled, he got her up and dress for bed

'Ok night night Kare' Jack said tucking her in, then kissed her

'Night night Poodle' she said he walked out; he had left the door opened, then got on the sofa bed and tucked up. About five minutes later they were both awake but hadn't spoke

'Poodle, you wake?' Karen asked

'Yea can't sleep' he replied back

'Me neither', they talked for another five minutes then went silent, both wanting to be in bed together, Karen was trying to think of how to get him to change his mind,

'Poodle' she said

'Yea' he replied

'Can you come and get this spider'

'Where is it?'

'On the bed side table' which of course she was lying, he got up and came in

'Where?' he said looking over

'On my side' she said, he leant over and she pulled him down on to the bed and grabbed his hand 'your not going anywhere now' she said

'Karen…..what'

'Now I have you, I'm not letting go' she said

'But Kare…'

'No Jack your sleeping in here now' she interrupted him, he looked down at her for a bit, then crawled into bed

'Guess you're the boss' he said secretly glade he was sleeping next to her, they then talked all night till 3,

'Hay Kare lets go to sleep, you're meant to be getting rest' Jack said yawning

'Yea and so are you' she replied

'Goodnight Kare'

'Goodnight Jack' she said, then Jack leant down and kissed her slightly passionality.


	18. mistaken identity

It had been a month since simon attackedKaren, she was doing great a few days after she was on edge she didnt leave jack's side but after a few days she got better alsoshe didn't need the crutches anymore to get around, and was able to do things for herself like get dressed and getting out of the bath. She was still round Jack's, which he didn't mind one bit, he knew it would take time of her to go back to the Mann's but he did love her begin there. He had been on a few dates he had either gone to their place or on the sofa bed.

As for Simon he was released on police bail until the court hearing in two months time, he had a restraining order which the police promised him if he broke it he would be staying in prison, Will being Karen's lawyer knew this but had choose not to tell Karen he didn't want to get her worried for no reason.

In a cellar somewhere

'We need a good plan this time' Simon said to five other men who were sitting at a round table

'But Simon, if you get caught….' One man said

'I don't care, I'm going down as it is, and the last thing I want to do before I go is to get Karen back, and now that damn Jack, if it wasn't for him I would have had her last time, she isn't going to win' Simon exclaimed

'But Simon whatever you do your going to get recognized' another man said, Simon sat down

'Come on guys think' he said, they were silent for about five minutes when Simon broke the silence

'I have a plan' he said smiling

'You do?' one man asked

'Having Jack to get as well maybe at our advantage'

'How?'

'You've seen for yourself, Karen worships the ground that man walks on'

'Yea, but what's you plan bump him off?'

'Maybe later, but first I have another plan, ok Dave and Pete I need you to carry on watching them, I want you to find out the next time they are going to a bar, what bar then come and tell me. As for you three I need your help' Simon said grinning from one ear to the other, telling them his plan.

At the café

Dave and Pete were sitting at a table, as they had been spying on them for months they knew that this was the café that Karen and Jack came to nearly everyday to meet up with will and Grace for lunch. They didn't come everyday so for Dave and Pete it meant they would have to sit there everyday till they did, it seemed luck was on their side today.

Will and Grace were sitting at the table next to Dave and Pete waiting for Karen and Jack to come back from Karen's hospital appointment.

Jack and Karen walked in five minutes later

'Hay' will and Grace said

'Hiya' Karen said sitting down followed by Jack

'Hay' Jack said

'How was your appointment?' Grace asked

'Yea fine, they said that I'm doing great and that Jack is doing a good job looking after me'

'Well that's good to hear' will said 'what you two drinking?'

'Just a black coffee' Karen replied

'Yea I'll have the same' Jack replied as will got up

'Seems like he worships her too' Dave whispered to Pete

'It's sad really' Pete replied

'So what we all doing tonight?' Jack asked while will sat back down with the coffee's

'I can't go out tonight' Grace said 'I have a date'

'I have a meeting' will replied

'Well there is a new club opening tonight, so why don't we go there tomorrow?' jack said

'Sounds good to me' Karen replied

'So Kare do you want a movie night tonight?' Jack asked, Karen nodded at him and smiled

'What's the club called?' Grace asked

'Flash dance, starts at 8 till late' Jack said, with that Dave and Pete got up and went, they had all the information they need.

At the cellar

Dave and Pete had told Simon tomorrow night

'Perfect now for the plan' Simon told everyone the plan 'Ok go and get the stuff, and we will get this plan onto the road'

Half hour later Colin one of the men had come back with a few items, a razor, eye glasses, clothes and make-up, and body hair wax.

'Ok good you have it all, lets get started' Simon said

Simon first shaved of all his hair, 'Shall we shave your bead off?' one of the men asked

'Yes everything' Simon replied he then waxed his legs, arms and chest.

'Wow Simon you're looking different already'

'Just a bit more' Simon then put on the clothes, which were a tight t-shirt and jeans glasses and a cap, then one of the men with a make-up pencil drew a small scar on his face across his cheek.

'Ok how do I look, gay enough for you?'

'Err yea Simon, but won't they recognize your voice?'

'Not if I put on a Scottish accent' Simon said putting on a Scottish accent

'So what are you going to do now?'

'Charm our little friend Jack, he is going to find me irresistible, we will go "out" and I'll have my way with Karen' Simon said laughing, everyone else also started laughing.


	19. At the club

It was the next day. Will, Grace Jack and Karen were at the new club, UN aware to them so was Simon and his gang, Simon was in his new look and clothes. They were on the other side of the bar watching the four,

'How are you going to get his attention?' Colin asked

'I'll pretend he is a woman' Simon replied

'Your do anything to get to Karen'

'That bitch has made my life hell I want her, and I want her gone' Simon replied nastily 'Ok here I go' Simon walked away from the group and nearer to Jack and Karen who were standing at the bar talking and laughing, Jack was talking when he looked around and saw Simon standing near them

'Hay Kare that guy over there go and check out his ass' Jack said lowering his voice

'Where honey?' Karen asked

'The one in the blue cap and glasses, go on' he said lightly pushing her away

'Ok ok' she said and walked up behind Simon then stood beside him, with out Simon seeing she put her thumbs up to Jack, who then came sprinting towards them,

'Hi I may not be Fred Flintstone but I sure know how to make the bed rock' Jack said causing Karen to laugh

'Excuse me' Simon said in a Scottish accent

'Hi I'm Jack'

'I'm Paul' Simon said

'Wow Scottish yum' Jack said

'I am indeed'

'So you Wanna dance or something' Jack said

'What makes you think I'm gay' Simon asked flirty

'I can tell' Jack said looking him up and down

'Well if you can tell, then I can dance' Simon said, then he and Jack went to dance, just then Will and Grace came up to Karen

'Hay where's Jack?' Will asked

'Over there dancing with Paul'

'Oh another 2 day serious relationship I can feel coming' will said

'Well I'm going to go' Karen said

'Yea I'll come with you' Grace said

'Oh ok bye' will said then walked off, while Grace and Karen walked out

'Hay so you find anyone?' Karen asked Grace lopping her arm through hers

'No you?'

'Nah, Jack didn't say it was a gay club'

'Yea, I kind of hoping to meet someone though' Grace said

'Yea me too'

'Wanna gets some chips from the chippy?' Grace asked

'Yea sure honey, we will be each others dates tonight' Karen and Grace looked out each other and smiled

'Come on then lets get fat together' Grace replied.

It was about 3am, Karen was still awake in bed when she heard Jack came in, he creped into the bedroom got undressed unaware that karen was watching him, he then got into the bed and turned around so he was facing Karen, but instead of him watching her asleep, he saw her awake which made him jump

'Oh god Karen you made me jump'

'Sorry poodle' she said slightly laughing

'Did I wake you?' he asked

'No haven't been asleep yet'

'So where did you go?'

'Me and Grace went to get chips then walked home, how was Paul?' she asked

'I don't know I have his number but he seemed to be rushing things you know he wants to meet you already'

'Really, why?'

'You know fag hags and that'

'Yea sounds bad are you going to call him?'

'I don't know' Jack said turning on his back

'You know what Jack' Karen said sitting up and leaning over him looking down at him, he put his arms around her 'I think you should give him ago, you might change your mind about him, what harm will it do just to give it a week'

'Yea your right Kare' He said smiling; she smiled back at him 'So you meet someone tonight?'

'Yea I did, they have long curly red hair and she goes by the name Grace, I think I've had her before cant remember' Karen said joking around

'Oh yea I know her I think I've had her lover' he said and rolled over so he was on top, he started planting kisses on her neck

'Oh Jack I can tell you were hoping to get laid tonight' she said laughing, he stopped and looked at her and smiled

'Good night Kare'

'Night Poodle' he bend down and kissed her then laid down beside her, while she laid her head on his chest.

The next morning Jack and Karen were woken up by phone

'Ah 7, who could be phoning now' Jack mumbled and leant over and picked up the phone 'Hello….oh Paul' he said fallen down on top of Karen

'Yea…I'm fine…..yea so is Karen' Jack and Karen pulled a face out each other while Simon was speaking, while he was speaking Jack was pretending to be interested and was entwining his fingers in Karen's hair, while she was playing with the phone wire.

'Today…um ok yea Paul you cane come round…..dinner here um ok….yes Karen can join us' Jack smiled at her while she pulled a face 'your going to pay for that' she whispered to him.

After another five minutes on the phone Simon said goodbye, jack said goodbye then put the phone down

'Oh Karen' he said laying on her

'Great dinner sounds good' she said sarcastically

'Sorry' he said 'and you want to give it a week'


	20. week of horror: day 1

It was later that day, jack had ordered a take away for him Karen and Paul, he was setting the new coffee table in front of the sofa, while Karen was sitting on the sofa with her legs up, Paul hadn't arrived yet.

'You know Kare I'm not looking forward to this dinner'

'Oh poodle stop worrying' Karen said as Jack sat next to her, she kicked her legs up on his lap

'Oh I just can't stop thinking about it'

'What's wrong poodle?' Karen asked

'Nothing'

'Jackie remember no more secrets' Karen said as she put her arm around Jack and ran her hand through his hair

'I…I don't know' Jack said 'I guess I never had a serious relationship so when a man is interested in my I…I get all funny'

'Ah poodle scared of commitment' Karen said

'What shall I do?'

'Give Paul a chance you might like him, and then just go with the flow'

'Will you help me?'

'Jackie I'll be here for you helping you don't worry'

'Thanks Kare' Jack said then kissed her on the lips, then put his forehead up against her

'Ah my little poodle' Karen said just then the door went, Jack jumped

'Oh my god he's here'

'Don't worry Jack first step open the door and introduce us' Jack got up and opened the door

'Hay Paul' he said

'Hay Jack' Simon said in his Scottish accent, then turned his head to Karen 'You must by Karen'

'Yes I am' Karen said and got up standing next to Jack

'Wow I know Jack said you were beautiful but wow' he said and kissed Karen on the cheek

'Wow a charmer I see' Karen said and went to sit back down

'Dinner should be here soon' Jack said sitting down next to Karen followed by Simon

'So Karen, Jack tell me about your relationship, I'm interested I don't have a hag?' Simon asked

'Its one of a kind' Jack said putting his arm round Karen

'It's great' Karen said

'The best' Jack continued

'I see wow you two are lucky to have each other'

'We are' Karen said smiling

'Oh I almost forgot I brought this' Simon said getting out a bottle of wine from his bag and handed it to Jack

'Wine' he said

'Is there a problem with that' Simon said sensing his tone, he knew the real reason of course

'No it's just me and Karen don't drink' Jack said

'Oh I didn't know'

'No that's ok, you weren't to know'

'Can I ask you why?' Simon asked

'Well I don't drink because Karen don't'

'Oh why don't you drink Karen?'

'I'm not aloud, I don't really want to get into, plus I've only just met you' Karen replied

'Oh no that's fine' Simon said 'more for me'

'Well I could have one glass' Jack said 'Karen you don't mind'

'Honey I don't mind drink what you want' she replied.

A few hours later, they had eaten dinner, now Karen and "Paul" were sitting on the sofa, while Jack was washing up he had insisted that he do it while they talk in other words he wanted Karen to check him out for him.

'So Karen how long you lived with Jack' Simon said still drinking

'Not long a few months' Karen said as Simon sat closer to her, she was a bit worried but didn't think anything of it

'How comes you moved in?' he asked

'I…I was…lonely, my husband just left me so…' Karen lied she really didn't want to tell a stranger her life story

'I'm sorry' he said and with that he accidentally on purpose spilt wine on Karen's thigh 'I'm so sorry' he said

'Um…that's ok' she said and was about to get up, when he pulled her back down

'No it's not look here' he got out a tissue, and started rubbing her thigh with it, karen started to feel uncomfortable, Jack who had been watching came over

'Hay Kare why don't you go and change' Jack said smiling at her

'Yea' she said and went into the bathroom

'I'm so sorry about that' Simon said

'That's fine' Jack said sitting down 'She'll be ok'

'Look I had better go its getting late'

'You sure'

'Yea, look we must do this again, I'll call you'

'Yea ok' Jack said walking Simon to the door

'Bye Karen' Simon shouted

'Bye' she called from the room

'Bye Jack' Simon said and kissed him on the cheek

'Yea bye' Jack said then shut the door behind him. He walked into the bedroom where Karen was changing

'Well that went ok' Karen said

'Yea it did' he said and put his arms around her waist 'Thanks Kare'

'What for?'

'For talking me into this whole thing'

'That it you like him then'

'Yea I do' Jack said then kissed her 'which means I have all this sexual energy'

'Me too' Karen said, Jack started kissing her neck 'This is going to be a long night' Karen joked

'Oh yea' Jack replied.


	21. Day 2

_**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while, been busy being the summer holidays and all.**_

It was the next day, and all four were in Grace's office talking when Jack's mobile went off,

'Oh my god it's Paul' Jack exclaimed

'Well answer it' will replied

'Yea ok' Jack then answered the mobile 'Hello…tonight…..yea…..well ok then…..but don't you want to go out some where instead…..yea that sounds good…ok I'll meet you their at 8….ok bye'

'Well' Grace said after Jack had put the mobile down

'We are going out tonight, to the club'

'Wow Jack a second date, this must be serious, how long is it going to last?' will asked

'For your information its not serious' Jack snapped back

'Just ignore him poodle, he's winded you up' Karen said.

Later that day, Will and Jack had left Grace's office,

'So Karen I have to go and see Mrs Brown, she wants this whole big thing done in her front room, so just answer the…., send that……who am I kidding paint your nails, and read vogue' Grace said walking out

'Honey what ever you say' Karen shouted back, then carried on reading, she was on her own for about 10 minutes when she her a knock at the door 'Come in' she said with out looking up

'Hay Karen' Karen looked up as soon as this man spoke

'Paul….what are you doing here?' Karen asked

'Well Jack told me were you worked, I needed to talk to you'

'Ok honey…. are you ok?'

'Yea I'm fine I just wanted to know is Jack?'

'He's fine why do you ask?'

'Well he seemed a bit off on the phone and I just wanted to know is he ok with me'

'Sure he is honey, he's just a bit worried he always gets like it when someone is interested in him, he's never had someone that wants to go out with him on a second date'

'So that's it, it's not because I split wine down you last night?'

'No' Karen said smiling

'I am really sorry for that'

'It's ok we've all done it'

'Thanks Karen, I see why Jack has you for a hag' Karen just smiled, when all of a sudden "Paul" put his hand behind Karen's head leaned in and kissed her on the lips

'What are you doing?' Karen asked pulling away looking shocked

'I'm sorry….I see Jack do it to you….I'm so sorry I shouldn't of done it'

'It's…...its'

'I'll go' Simon said interrupting her inside him was so pleased with himself causing Karen to feel awkward

'Um Paul' she called to him

'Yea'

'Please don't tell Jack what just happened, he'll get the wrong idea'

'Ok I won't…..promise' Simon said smirking as he left.

Later that day, Jack was getting ready to go out

'So Kare, how do I look?' Jack said coming out from the bedroom, in jeans and a tight black top

'Yea good' Karen said

'Are you sure?'

'Yea fine'

'Are you alright Kare' Jack said sensing her tone of voice, he sat down beside her

'Yea I'm fine'

'You sure, you seem in a world of your own'

'I'm just tied, looked going Jack you're going to be late'

'Ok then I'll see you later' He kissed her goodbye and left. Karen sat on the sofa wishing she had told Jack, he deserved to know, but would it hurt him if he didn't?

At the club, Jack and Paul were sitting down at a table in the corner

'So what did you do today?' Simon asked

'Oh you know this that and the other' Jack said then slipped his drink 'You?'

'Nothing' Simon smiled then continued 'actually something did happen today Jack'

'Oh yea what was that, something fun'

'No um…..I don't know how to say this'

'What is it Paul, you can tell me'

'I went to Grace's office today to find you but you went there, so I was talking to Karen…'

'Hope about me' Jack said interrupting him, Simon smiled at him

'No actually, she was telling me how lonely she felt not having a boyfriend or anything, and the next thing I know she kissed me'

'WHAT' Jack shouted

'Look Jack don't go on one, I' sure it meant nothing you know she's alone and it was a rebound thing, but she didn't want me to tell you, but I don't want to keep things from you Jack'

'What a bitch after all the things I done for her, she goes and does this' Jack stood up, but Simon grabbed his arm

'Where are you going?' he asked

'To sort this out, how dare she does that and not even tell me'

'Jack just leave it, I wouldn't have told you if I known it was going to upset yours and Karen's relationship'

'Oh but it has, look Paul I'm really sorry, I'll call tomorrow, she shouldn't of used you as a rebound guy I'm really sorry'

'That's ok, bye then'

'Bye' Jack said and stormed out, Simon sat there grinning from one ear to the other drinking his drink.

Back at Jack's Karen was sitting on the sofa watching TV, when Jack came in

'You're back early' she said

'When were you going to tell me' He said just standing there

'Tell you what honey'

'Oh I don't know THAT YOU KISSED PAUL' He shouted

'What I told him not to tell you because I knew it would upset you jack, it was nothing I promise'

'So you're not denying it then'

'No'

'How could you do this to me Karen after everything that we've been through, I trusted you not to do that'

'I'm so sorry Jack, it wasn't my fault you know I could never do that to you' Karen said close to tears

'So what you tripped and your lips happen to land on his lips'

'What no Jack, he was talking to me, then the next thing he kissed me'

'He kissed you'

'Yea why what did he say?'

'That you kissed him'

'What Jack no' Karen said walking over to him 'I could never do that to you Jack, you know I love you too much to hurt you'

'Yea whatever' Jack walking away from her

'Jack' Karen said crying

'Oh that's it turn on the water works when you can't figure out how to sort things out you just turn on the waterworks'

'Jack…why you being like this'

'Because you kissed my boyfriend'

'Jack I didn't, he kissed me'

'Oh whatever, you are so jealous of us, because we have some one and you don't, you've been trying to split us up for day one'

'Jack'

'Just get out'

'What'

'GET OUT, YOU HEARD ME'

'But Jack'

'GET OUT' He shouted, but when she didn't move he walked up to her 'You know what maybe you are like your mother'

'YOU BITCH' Karen shouted and slapped him round the face

'JUST GET OUT' he screamed at her and with that Karen walked out, she didn't go far only over to Will and Grace's.

Karen was sitting on their sofa crying telling them everything that had happened.

'Oh sweetie' Grace said hugging her

'I…I don't know why he just flipped'

'Do you want me to go over and talk to him?' will asked

'If you don't mind' Karen said, will kissed her on the forehead then went to speak to Jack.

'You do believe me Grace don't you?'

'Of course I do'

'Then why doesn't Jack?'

Over at Jack's

'Jack talk to me'

'I'm sure you know the story, I'm sure she has already brainwashed you'

'Jack your been stupid, you know she wouldn't hurt you but how do you know that Paul wont you haven't known him long enough'

'Oh shut up Will your jealous'

'OF WHAT JACK' will shouted, he now was getting fed up with him

'BECAUSE I HAVE A BOYFRIEND, come on your last serious boyfriend was Michael, but were is he now with all your other boyfriends down the drain'

'Yea well at least I have a drain of serious boyfriends'

'Oh just get out will, go back to Karen'

'You know what I will no one can talk to you when your like this, full of bitter and lies, but let me tell you this, I know for a fact you know Karen would never hurt you no matter how upset she was, how much she wanted to kiss someone, me and you know that she would never of kissed Paul, she loves you too much Jack you are the one person in this world that keeps her going, and I know you know that she didn't kiss Paul, so why cant you just admit that, that you don't know Paul as well as you think, I just hope you know how much you have thrown away because of that man' with that will walked out Jack just stood there, he knew will was right, but he felt so hurt.

That night Karen stayed on will and Grace's sofa, while Jack stayed in his bed, which for the first time in months he was alone..


	22. Day 3

_Sorry it is taking so long to update now, but I'm struggling to think of ideas, I have tried and thought of this chapter but the story will be coming to an end soon. There is only so much drama that can go on and Jack and Karen have had more drama in a couple of months then a year of eastenders lol!_

It was the next morning and Jack was lying in bed, he felt angry, hurt but ashamed at the same time, he knew Karen wouldn't do something like that, but he was angry at her for the fact she didn't tell him. He wanted to get to the truth about it all, he wanted to know who Paul was, was he what will said he was after all Jack didn't really know him, he knew what he had to do.

Across the hall, Will, Grace and Karen were eating breakfast

'So what are you going to do today Karen?' Will asked

'I don't know, I can't go and see him, I'll let him cool down for a bit first'

'Well take the day of Karen, you don't look like you've slept' Grace said

'Thanks honey, I'll just stay here, I don't fancy going anywhere'

In the cellar, Simon and his gang were sitting round a table

'Tell ya guys that was the best yesterday' Simon said smirking

'I have to hand it to you Simon it was a good plan' one man replied

'What are you going to do today?' another asked

'Well that's up to Jack, but you guys I need you to do some more spying, I need two of you watching the work building, and two of you watching the apartment, I need to know were she is so the plan can be finished'

'Right we are on it' another man replied

Back at Jack's, Jack was in bed still he had thought of a plan on how he could find out what "Paul" was like, he was going to phone him and meet him in the park, but instead of meeting him Jack was going to hide and follow him to see what he does, where he goes, Jack decided this was a good plan and called him

'Hay Paul…..I was wondering if you wanted to meet up today…yea how about in the park at 12….ok see you there bye'

Outside the apartment building, two men were in their car on the other side of the road watching the building

'What's the betting that Jack and Karen have made up?' one joked

'Wouldn't surprise me, oh come on someone come out'

Five minutes later, Will and Grace came out of the building to go to work,

'Finally action' one man said as the other got out his mobile and dialled a number

'Ok Will and Grace have left the building to go to work, so they will be coming your way soon, but still no sign of Jack or Karen' he said then put down the phone

'Come on Jackie boy, get out' the other man replied.

Hours later, it was coming up to 12 and Jack was getting ready to go out, he felt guilty for not going to see Karen, but he wanted to sort Paul out first, he got on his coat and walked out. He stopped and Looked at Will's door wanting to go in he hesitated a bit but then walked into the elevator.

Out in the car

'Ok Jack has left, he wont be back yet going to see Simon so Simon wont be back nor Jack for ages Will and Grace are still at work they have lunch at 1 so we have one hour to do this'

'Right ok, let the others know then lets get started'.

Jack arrived at central park to see Paul sitting there; he hid behind the bushes near him and waited. Jack waited for another 10 minutes waiting for Paul to get up and leave so he can follow him, Simon got up he wasn't happy that he had been stood up and was worrying that his plan wasn't going to go right. Simon walked back to the abandoned pub where the cellar was unaware Jack was following him,

'What the hell' Jack whispered to himself 'a cellar' Jack looked puzzled why was Paul in a cellar, Jack thought to himself is this where Paul lives? And he knew Will was right he didn't know this man at all so was it possible Karen was right he came on to her, but if that was the case then was Paul gay? This was all too weird for Jack, he wanted to get home and talk to Karen.

Back outside the apartment building, by now 2 more men were in the car, and the car was right outside the building's entrance door

'Ok so we are all ready?'

'Yep'

'So you two watch outside, lets us know when it is ok to run back into the car, and Colin you watch the hallways and the lift before we get in' the man in the drivers seat explained

'Yep we've got it lets go' one man replied, the two men in the front got out and walked into the building.

Karen was sitting on the sofa reading when she heard the door go at first she thought it was Jack so she ignored it, but then they knocked again

'Who is it?' Karen called out

'We have a delivery for Will Truman' one called back in

'Oh ok coming' Karen called out and went to open the door, as she opened the door one of the men strucked her on the head with an object causing Karen to fall to the floor unconscious, they then picked her up and took her to the car, it took them 10 minutes to get down to the car because they had to keeping hiding from people, but when they didn't make it, they put her into the back with the two other men and drove off to Simon in the cellar.

Later that day Will and Grace came home to find Karen not there

'Wonder where she went?' Grace asked

'She probably went out for a walk or something'

'Yea' Grace replied

In the cellar, Karen had just started to come round, all the men had gone and left Simon to her, he was sitting beside her, Karen was tied up and lying on the floor

'Jack…..where…..where am I?' Karen asked, she then opened her eyes to see Simon looking down at her 'Paul' she said

'No not Paul' Simon replied

'What?' Karen asked confused

'So native it's quite sad'

'Paul what's going on?' she tried to sit up but couldn't because she was tied up

'Told you I'm not Paul'

'I don't understand'

'Oh Karen I've tricked you, and Jack I'm not Paul, here let me give you a clue' he said in his normal voice he then started stroking her face giving her an evil glare

'Simon' Karen whispered, Simon nodded

'Well done Karen you're getting brighter'

'What the hell do you want?'

'You, to have you then to get rid of you' Karen looked out at him she wanted to scream but she felt too scared.

It was 3 hours since Will and Grace had got back

'Will I don't like this'

'What?'

'Karen out there it's 9 o clock, she hasn't phoned or anything'

'I know, let me go and ask Jack'

Will went over to Jack's and knocked on the door,

'Hay' will said as Jack opened the door

'Oh hay' he said feeling awkward

'Listen Jack have you seen Karen today?'

'No I haven't been here why what's happened?'

'We don't know, she hasn't been home'

'Oh my god Will' Jack said panicking 'this is all my fault, we have to find her'

'Jack calm down, we will, we'll go out and look'

'I'll never forgive myself if something has happened to her' Jack said grabbing his coat.

Two hours later it was now 11pm, Will, Grace and Jack had just got back from looking, and they all entered Will and Grace's apartment and sat on the sofa

'I don't know where else to look' Grace said

'I don't know where she could have gone' will said, just then Jack broke down in tears

'This is my entire fault' Jack sobbed

'No Jack it isn't' Grace said

'Yes it is if we hadn't of argued then she wouldn't have gone'

'Jack stop blaming your self, she will be back' will said

'No she wouldn't will, I was a bastard to her, I knew she wouldn't of kissed Paul but I had to carry on because I was so wrapped up in having a boyfriend that I didn't realize he was the cheating pig not her'

'When did you change your mind about him?' will asked

'Well deep down I knew, but I was so angry I just lashed out at her, you were right Will I didn't know him, I followed him today, and he lives in an abandoned pub cellar, well I saw him go down there'

'Oh Jack' Grace said

'That's it I'm phoning the police' Jack said getting up

'Jack no you can't' Grace said standing up

'Why cant I?' he asked

'Because she probably just gone away for a few days to scare us'

'Are her clothes still here?' Jack asked

'We haven't checked' will said

'But they probably have, she wouldn't leave them' Grace said

'Right I'll go and check them she still has the key to my apartment, so if she has gone away and taken clothes then we know she is ok' Jack said

'Ok' will said

'But what if they are still there' Jack asked

'Then we will phone the police tomorrow' Will replied

'Ok' Jack agreed, they all went over to Jack's and looked in the wardrobe, there all her clothes were hanging up, Jack frantically searched through them to see if any were missing while all Will and Grace could do was watch

'THEY'RE ALL HERE' Jack shouted carrying on

'Jack, Jack' will said pulling him back 'there is nothing we can do'

'There has to be, there has to be' Jack said crying 'there has to be'….


	23. Day 4

Jack was laying in bed he couldn't sleep knowing Karen was outside in the world alone, he looked over to where Karen should have been, laying next to him but she wasn't. He got up and walked over to the window,

'Oh Karen where are you?' he said to himself, he then looked up to the moon which was only half full like him, he felt that half of him was missing it was always Jack and Karen not just Jack he thought to himself he smiled at the irony then looked back out the window, this was how he spent the rest of the night.

The next morning it was about 8am when Jack went over to Will and Grace's,

'Take it no sign of her?' Grace asked Jack

'Nope nothing, we need to phone the police what if something has happened to her' Jack said

'Ok Jack we will but I don't think they will do much' will said

'Oh my god' Jack said all of a sudden

'What?' Grace asked

'Simon, what if one of Simon's mate has her' Jack said, Will then realized that he hadn't told anyone that Simon wasn't in prison

'Jack that's not possible' Grace replied

'Yes it is Grace' will said looking at her

'What do you mean?' Grace asked

'Oh god' Will said putting his head in his hands

'What is it will?' Jack asked

'I didn't tell none of you because I didn't want to worry you, but Simon well…..he isn't in prison'

'WHAT' Jack said standing up

'He was released on bail but had a restraining order on Karen'

'And you didn't tell us this' Jack said

'I didn't want to worry you lot, I didn't want Karen looking over her back every two minutes' Will said standing up

'So wait now you are telling me that Simon could have her' Jack said but Will didn't say anything 'We have to find her, he'll do anything to her' Jack said while the colour drained from him 'I'm going to be sick' Jack said running in the bathroom, he and the other two knew Karen wouldn't be safe if Simon had her.

'I'll call the police' will said picking up the phone.

In the cellar, Karen was laying there, while Simon was walking around talking,

'You know when I was a kid I wasn't very popular, you know bullied at school and at home my dad would beat me up everyday but he still loved me even though it hurt' he said then sat next to Karen 'See me and you aren't that different after all, well except you had a perfect life before I came and ruined for you' he looked down at her and started crying 'I didn't mean to hurt you Karen I wanted you but you didn't feel the same, I mean your pretty, your strong and confident everything that I wanted to be, and I wanted to be with you but you ruined it like you ruin everything'

'That's right Simon your weak, all you know is how to hurt people, you are so evil, how can you except anyone to love you' Karen cried to him

'Your right there, you know when I was a kid I would lock myself in my room and pray that one day I'll escape my life, escape my evil father I'll find a better one, I'll become a successful business man with money and have a girl a pretty girl, and Karen when I saw you I knew you were that girl I dreamt of every night'

'Then why did you treat me like shit' Karen hissed at him

'Because you didn't feel the same, but once I've finished with you, you will' he said rubbing her arm, Karen closed her eyes she didn't want to know what was going to come to her, Simon then stood up and walked around,

'Now look at us I'm the strong powerful one, and you're the weak one' he said then picked up his mobile and dialled a number

'Hello Colin it's Simon I have a letter here I need you to post through Jack McFarland's door…..yep ok bye' Simon said hanging up

'You leave Jack alone' Karen said

'Oh have I found your weak spot' he said smiling

'Just leave him out of this, you've hurt him enough'

'Oh yea Paul, that was a good plan, so tell me was Jack interested in me at all'

'He wouldn't be interested in you in a million years just like everyone else in your life no one will ever love you including your father'

'HOW DARE YOU, YOU BITCH' Simon said lean over her grabbing her neck 'NO ONE BUT NO ONE EVER TALKS ABOUT MY DAD YOU GOT THAT'

Karen nodded, and he let go.

It was about an hour later, Will, Grace and Jack had just finished giving their statements to the police.

'I wish I could find her' Jack cried 'If Simon has her then…then' Jack couldn't finish, Will leant over and hugged him

'Come on lets go out looking' Will said to them

'Yea ok' Grace said as they went out looking for Karen.

Colin had been watching them to see if Jack left the building and with a bit of luck he saw then walk out, he waited in the car for a bit longer before getting out and posting a letter to Jack.

Hours later all three came back to the apartment it was now 7pm and was raining but worst of all they came home minus Karen.

'Look guys Im going to go' Jack said

'Are you sure? Don't you want to stay here?' Will asked

'No I just want to be alone'

'Ok but Jack promise us you wont go back out tonight' Grace said, Jack hesitated for a bit 'Yea ok promise' he said goodbye and walked into his apartment, as did, he stepped on the letter, he looked down then picked it up and read it, it was a poison pen letter saying: Karen says Hi love Paul sorry I mean Simon

Jack looked at it for a bit before going to will's

'Jack what's up?' will asked as he entered the apartment

'This was posted through my door' he handed it to will who read it then gave it to Grace to read

'I don't understand' Grace said

'Nor do I will what does it mean?' Jack asked

'I don't know, I really don't know'

'What has Paul got to do with Simon?' Grace asked, they were all silent for a bit trying to think, what did this letter mean

'Oh my god' Jack said breaking the silence 'Paul he has to be someone to do with Simon'

'What like a spy or something' Grace said

'Yea, so if Simon and Paul have got her we had better hurry up and find her, we know what Simon is like but Paul we have no idea what he can be like' Jack said starting to panic

'Ok but where do we find them?' will asked

'Oh my god the cellar' Jack said

'What cellar?' Grace asked

'Yesterday I followed Paul and he went down this old pub's cellar' Jack explained

'Well come lets go, Grace phone the police' will said

'No wait I don't think we should and I think I should go alone' Jack said

'Jack….' Grace started but was interrupted

'Listen if we all go then we could create a whole big scene and could make matters worst, but if I go I could talk to Paul get information'

'Jack your being stupid this isn't time for you to be playing super hero's these are dangerous men'

'Don't you think I don't know that'

'Right then we call the police' Will said

'No I can talk to him; you don't know him like I do'

'Jack you've been out with him for 3 days and already he has caused trouble'

'Look I don't care what you say I'm going to go Karen is some where and I'm going to find her' Jack said and walked out the door

'Jack' will called after him

'Will phone the police' Grace said.

Jack ran out of the building it was dark and the rain was coming down heavy, he didn't care he just wanted to find his best friend. He ran through the streets and into the park, he was running through the park when he tripped over he quickly got himself back up but he felt pain in his right ankle when he stepped on it

'Shit' he said, he moved his foot so he knew it wasn't broken, he started running again first slowly because of the pain but he quickly picked up the pace when he thought of Karen.

He ran a bit further until he saw the pub insight he slowed down and jogged round to the back where he was the cellar doors, beside the cellar he saw a red car he recognized it, it was Paul's or at least who he though was Paul.

Jack didn't know weather to go straight in or creep in, he thought for a minute then realised for everyone's safety to creep in, and he walked over and very carefully tried to lift up the cellar door, it opened slightly Jack didn't want to barge right in he wanted to creep in.

In the cellar Simon and Karen were unaware Jack was opening the door creeping in.

'It's time Karen' Simon said walking over to her

'What for' Karen hissed, he sat on top of her and pulled down the zip on his trousers , Karen closed her eyes she knew this time he would, she felt his hands go on her stomach as he bent down and kissed her neck slowly moving down to her chest.

Jack had just managed to open the door, when he saw Simon on top of Karen, he jumped down the steps

'HAY YOU BASTARD GET OFF HER' He screamed, he ran up to them and punched Simon him off

'Jack' Karen cried

'It's ok Karen' Jack said untying her when Simon got up his nose was bleeding

'You' he hissed

'Paul how could you' Jack hissed back, grabbing on to Karen

'I'm not Paul, I'm Simon April fools' he said in his normal voice smirking

'He tricked us Jack it was Simon all along' Karen cried

Jack got up but as he did Simon went for him, he knocked him to the floor

'JACK' Karen cried grabbed him

'I'm ok' he said hoarsely

'And as for you' Simon went to hit her, but she dogged out the way and punched him in the privates and he fell to the ground

'Quick Karen lets get out of here' Jack said pulling Karen to the steps, but Simon grabbed Jack

'JACK' Karen called back

'GET OUT KAREN' he called back

'I can't leave you'

'JUST GO' he shouted at her, she ran up the stairs and outside calling Jack.

Jack was struggling to get out of Simon's grasp, they started fighting Simon was punching Jack in the stomach, when Jack all of a sudden punched him in the face causing him to fall Jack then kicked him a few times in the stomach, Jack ran out grabbing Karen

'Come on' he said, they started running as Simon got in the car and followed them, he got a out of the glove compartment, he then undone his window and fired, Jack dived onto Karen causing them to fall behind a parked car

'You ok?' he asked Karen looking down at her

'Yea you, I'm so sorry Jack' she cried

'Hay….hay it's ok come on' He picked Karen up and they ran through the rain holding hands, it wasn't long before they heard a car come screeching up behind them, Jack looked back

'IT'S HIM RUN' He shouted they carried on running, Simon started getting caught behind other cars, he was trying to weave between them.

Jack and Karen ran up the road and onto the bridge over the Manhattan River. Simon came tearing up the road when all of a sudden he lost control of the car he tried turning the Steering wheel but it locked, he slammed down on the brakes but the car skidded out of control and went up onto the pavement and crashed into the railings. Jack and Karen watched as the car went flying into the River. They just stood there watching the car sinking but they couldn't see Simon at all the rain was hitting the roof of the car as it sank.

'Oh Karen' Jack said hugging her tightly

'He's gone….His really gone' she whispered hugging him even tighter

'It's ok' he whispered 'It's all ok now'.

A few passer bys who saw the car go in the river called the police, while Jack and Karen stood there holding each other tightly not speaking just looking into the water. Twenty minutes later the police and ambulance arrived some of the passer bys pointed out it was Jack and Karen he looked like he was after, paramedics came over to give them blankets, they wanted to take them to the hospital

'No I'm fine' Karen said

'But that is some nasty looking cuts and bruising'

'No we'll be fine' Jack said

'Ok but go to your doctor tomorrow'

'We will' Jack replied as the paramedics left 'Come on lets get you home'

'No you go I want to see if he is really gone' Karen replied

'I'm not leaving you' Jack said looking down at her, she looked up at him and smiled as he wrapped his arms tightly round her 'I'm so sorry Karen, so sorry' he whispered

'It's not your fault Jack, I don't blame you' she whispered back, they stayed cuddled up watching the police divers trying to find Simon.

Ten minutes later they saw the police divers carry out a body Karen rushed over to them followed by Jack. As they got there they saw it was Simon's body on the ground,

'May you burn in hell' Karen hissed then she turn to Jack 'I want to go home now'

'Come on' he said taking her home 'we'll get the police to take us, but they want to talk to us tomorrow'

'That's ok' she said smiling at him, and then they both walked away without looking back.


	24. Normal at last

It was the next morning

Karen asleep in bed, Jack had got up to make them coffee.

Jack walked into the room and put the cups down on the bed side table them climbed into bed 'Kare' he said gently shaking her, she stirred them woke up

'Hay' she said sleepily

'I've made you coffee' he said, she sat up and took the cup

'Thanks'

'How are you feeling today?' he asked

'Ok, just a headache'

'Do you want to go and see the doctor?'

'No I'll be fine' she replied

'Well let me know if you do'

'Will do' she said putting the cup on the bed side table then laid down, Jack did the same and cuddled up to her

'I can't believe it his finally gone' she said

'He has this time' Jack said turning his head to face her 'I promise you this time he has' Karen smiled and closed her eyes

'What we going to do today?' she asked changing the subject

'We could watch movies' he suggested

'I don't want to stay in'

'We could go to the park, but it is cold out side being November'

'Is that what month we in' she said smiling 'Sounds good'.

Later that day

Jack had asked Will and Grace to come to, all four were going to go to central park and as it wasn't raining they were going to have a picnic. They were all wrapped up in big thick coats, gloves and scarf's.

They had found a place to sit by the pond; they had set up their blankets and were drinking hot soup.

'There some thing about a picnic in the fall that gives me that warm feeling' will said

'You sure it's not the warm soup you're drinking' Jack replied

'Ah leave him alone' Grace said putting her arm round will

'Thank you Grace' will said

'How did your parents not know you were gay' Grace joked

'Ha ha very funny' will replied going back to his soup.

'Hay Kare I want to throw some bread in for the ducks' Jack said, he had noticed how quiet she was and really wanted to ask her if she was alright

'Jack you're 30 something not 3' she replied

'I know come on' he said, and pulled her up and lead her over to the lake. He put his arm around her waist and started throwing bread in the lake,

'Are you ok?' he asked

'Yea I'm fine' she replied, leaning her head against his chest

'You seem quiet'

'I promise you I'm fine'

'Really'

'Really Jack' she said smiling, she then lead him back over to will and Grace.

All four spent the afternoon there, and packed up to come home around 5 because it had started to get dark.

'So what are you two doing tonight?' Will asked as they started walking home, will was holding Grace's hand, Jack holding Karen's.

'Don't know' Jack replied

'Well me and Grace are having a film night, watch a load of films, eat junk food and get fat do you two want to join?' will asked

'Yea it sounds great Wilma' Karen said

'Tell you now we get drunk on hot chocolate' will said, Jack and Karen looked at each other trying not to laugh

'Ok Wilma sounds tedious cant wait' Karen said laughing causing Jack to laugh

'Hay it is fun, come tonight and you will see' Grace said

'I think we're gonna have to' Jack said.

That night, they were sitting in front of the TV having just watched another film

'Who ever told Courtney Love that she could act' will said getting up

'Another about that film, I thought you two are meant to be drunk by now you've drunk 3 cups of hot chocolate already' Karen asked

'Hay you just wait' will warned

'So next film' Grace said getting up, and walking over to the table to get the another films 'ok so we have fame, grease, footloose or the beaches'

'Ok Grace we get it gay night in' Karen said.

Ten minutes later

Will had made the all another hot chocolate; Grace had put the beaches on.

They all sat on the sofa in front of the TV, the boys sat in the middle, while Grace was next to will, Karen next to Jack, the girls had their feet up, and were cuddled up to their fags.

Later that night, during the film Jack and Karen had fallen asleep

'Shall we wake them' Grace asked when the film had finished

'Nah lets leave them were they are' will said getting up

'I'll get them a blanket' Grace said and walked into her room.

Grace came out with a blanket for them, her and will put it over them then went to bed

'Goodnight will' Grace said

'Goodnight' they both kissed each other goodnight and went to bed.


	25. Finding mum

The next day

Jack woke before Karen did, it told him a while to realise where he was and how he got there. He looked down to see Karen was a sleep, he was glade that everything was ok now, he could see the change in Karen by just looking at her that she was happy and felt safe, but he one person came into his mind Karen's mum, he thought to himself could Karen now Simon was gone go and see her mum, patch things up.

Jack was thinking when Karen disturbed his thoughts

'Morning Poodle' she said

'Morning'

'God take it crashed out here then' Karen said looking round

'Yea I think we were watching the beaches'

'Good lord what did will and Grace do to us last night' Karen said

'I don't know just hope we put up some kind of fight' Jack said, just then will came out of his bedroom

'Hay' he said

'Hay, how's your hang over?' Karen joked

'Yea do you want coffee' Jack said, which caused them both to laugh

'Ha ha very funny, we usually go crazy after hot chocolate, the last time we did'

'Did ya mistake the whiskey bottle for chocolate powder' Karen joked

'Oh god Kare we are even funny in the mornings' Jack said us they high five each other.

Later that day

Will and Grace had gone to work; Jack and Karen had gone back to their apartment.

They were cuddled up on the sofa, Karen was reading a magazine, and while Jack was watching TV, but he wasn't paying much attention to it he kept thinking about Karen's mum.

'So do you think this dress would suit me?' Karen asked, but Jack was off on a day dream 'Jack….well do you…..JACK'

'What' he said coming out of his day dream

'This dress would it suit me?' she asked again

'Well, gives a good cleavage, good length and the colour matches you're eyes so yes' he said

'Thanks honey….you ok?

'Yea'

'You don't seem it'

'I am promise'

'Jack you are away with the fairies' she said putting the magazine down

'Ok can I ask you something?'

'Of course honey'

'I'm just going to say something and I don't want you going mad'

'Jack your scaring me, what is it?' she asked sounding worried

'Promise you won't go mad or anything'

'Promise Jack what is it?'

'Ok I was thinking, and I think you should try and find your mum' Jack stopped at looked down to see what Karen's reaction was, she just sat there not saying anything 'well Kare'

'I….I…I don't think so' she said not moving

'Karen you said the reason that you don't speak was because of Simon, but now Simon has gone for good I think that maybe you two could patch things up'

'Jack how could you even think of her' she said getting up

'Karen' Jack said also getting up 'Listen' he said grabbing her arm 'She needs to know everything that has happened to you, and she needs to say sorry to you for not believing you, don't you want a mum Karen'

'Of course I want a mum I don't want that bitch' she said getting out of Jack's grip and walking into the bedroom, Jack followed her and sat on the bed next to her

'Karen what are you so afraid off' he asked

'What I'm not afraid of anything'

'Ok so what was the one thing that pissed you of about your mum?'

'One thing Jack it was everything she did, she ruined everything she touched'

'What if she's changed Kare?'

'She will never change; she is a bit and always will be'

'But Kare how do you know she hasn't changed?'

'Jack please don't tell me you have got in contact with her' Karen said looking straight at him

'What, I don't know who she is but don't you feel bad for breaking your dad's promise' Jack said instantly regretting it

'WHAT…DON'T BRING MY DAD INTO THIS' she shouted then walked out, into the bathroom locking herself in. Jack walked to the bathroom and sat down on the floor leaning against the door he knew this was going to take sometime

'Karen please I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring your dad up……please I'm really sorry….please come out I promise I wont go on about it anymore…..I'll accepted that you don't want to see her so I wont ask you again…..look if t helps you I'll let you borrow my mum as your mum I will share her'

Karen was also leaning against the door, she was now smiling, she wasn't mad with Jack, in fact she knew he was right she and her mum had broken a promise that they made for her dad.

'Come on Kare come out' Jack said, just then he heard her get up, so jumped up and saw Karen come out, with out saying anything she walked up to him and hugged him tightly, he returned the hug

'I'm sorry Kare bear' he whispered to her

'Its ok your right' she whispered back

'Really' he said moving his head so they were facing, she nodded yes 'So you really want to share my mum, she's a meddler' Jack joked Karen just laughed 'you sure then' he asked

'Yes, as long as you help me' she said

'Of course I will' he said then kissed her on the lips.


	26. Photos and diaries

**_Ok, I don't know Karen's age in the show so im just going to make her the same age as Jack both 35, and I really don't know years so dates maybe wrong _**

'Come on lets sit down' Jack said leading Karen to the sofa 'so what changed your mind?' Jack asked

'You I guess, I knew you were right about my dad'

'Look Kare I'm really sorry about mentioning your dad'

'No Jack its fine I knew you were right that's why I freaked out'

'So what are you going to do?' Jack asked

'I don't know what do I do, how can I find her?'

'Do you have a photo of her?'

'Not on me, but back at the Manns there's a chest full of my old photos there will be some in there'

'Do you want to go over there?' he asked unsure since Karen hadn't been to the Manns since the accident, Karen thought for a moment before speaking

'Will you come with me?'

'Of course I will Kare, come on' he replied.

At the Manns

Jack and Karen walked into the Manns fine, but when they got to her bedroom door Karen stopped

'Are you ok?' Jack said

'Yea just give me a minute' she said as Jack took her hand

'Its going to be ok' he said opening the door, he let Karen walk in first, everything looked the same, the bed had been made, the carpet had been cleared up the only difference was it was silent, in fact the whole apartment was silent there wasn't one maid about.

'They've done a good job' Karen said looking at the bed, Jack just walked up behind her and kissed her head, 'It is freezing in here'

'Yea they turned off the entire heating, guess they knew you weren't coming back soon'

'Yea'

'Where is this chest?' he asked

'In the closet, its brown, your need to drag it out' she answered

'Looks like I'm going back in the closet' Jack joked and walked into the closet, Karen walked over to the fire place, all the photo's were in the same place, she ran her finger over the mantle and noticed the dust, she just nodded her head and smiled. She then looked down into the fire place and noticed logs in the fire place just how she left them, she walked over to the bedside table a picked up a box of matches, she then tried to light the fire but as she had never done it before it wasn't lighting, just then Jack came out dragging a brown chest,

'Here let me do that' he said walking over and taking the matches, Karen walked over to the bed and got the throw over sheet, she turned back to see Jack had the fire going

'Wow your good' she said sitting down beside him

'I've done this before for you' he said pulling the sheet over them, 'Ok so what do we have in here then?' he asked, Karen opened the lock and opened it, inside was full of photos, diaries and letters

'Oh my god Kare there's millions of photo's'

'I know going right back before I was born'

'Who are they all of?'

'Everyone I knew, my mum gave my photos of my granddad and Nan, there's pictures of my mum and dad when they were younger, just everyone'

'Is there any of me?'

'Of course you just have to find them' Karen said as Jack started looking through the chest, after a while he pulled out a small pink notebook

'What's this?' he asked showing her, she took it and read the cover

'That's my diary from when I was five, look in the chest your find all my diaries'

'Really, when did you start writing diaries?' Jack said getting excited

'Um well my first one was when I was five my mum and dad helped me write them instead of reading me bed time stories we would write in my diary they would help me spell and what to write'

'When did you stop writing them?'

'Since a few months ago you know…'

'Oh my god' Jack looked shocked 'I never knew you kept diaries'

'Yea apart from you, the diaries was the only another way I said how I was feeling, look in the chest your find them all in there'

'Can I read them?' Jack asked

'Of course honey, anyways I've got to find photos of my mum' she said and started looking through the chest, Jack started reading her diary from when she was five

_Hello Diary_

_Today Monday my first tooth ever came out. I was playing with my daddy when my tooth came out, it has been wobbly for ages, and we were running around the garden when it came out daddy said that when I go to bed a tooth fairy will come and take it and give me money but only if im a good girl and think fairies are real and I do think fairies are real then she will come to me_

Jack flicked through the pages a bit more and read on

_Hello Diary_

_Today at school I got my first gold star for my work I coloured in pictures and wrote about my mummy and daddy._

_Mummy and daddy took me out for dinner as I got a gold star and said if I get more then we will go to a bigger place to have dinner so I told mummy and daddy that Im going to get loads and loads of stars so we can go to the biggest place in the world to have dinner_

'Oh Karen' Jack said once he read a few more pages

'What?' she said looking up from the photos she had in her hand

'This diary is so sweet really must have had the best childhood'

'I did Jackie'

'Do you have photos of your dad?'

'Loads honey, look here is one' she handed him a photo that was in her hand, it was a photo of Karen her mum and dad, they all had there arms around each other

'Wow' Jack said 'he is hansom'

'He is' she said looking at the photo too, Jack looked at her then back at the photo

'You have his eyes Kare' Jack said Karen smiled at him then looked into the chest she saw another diary

'Here Jackie' she said handing it to him

'How old where you then?'

'Um seven, that was after my dad had died, in fact' she said then looked at the first page 'just after a year'

Jack turned the page and started reading

_Dear diary_

_Today was a good day me and mum went to the beach for the first time with out dad, we were sad but we wanted to make it fun so we went in the water then we had loads of ice cream. I was a good day but I wish dad was with us we did make a sand castle but it was not as good as dads. Me and mum then wrote his name in the sand and we stayed there at night and at night we went running in the sea then we sat down in the sand and mum told me that dad was watching us because he is a star in the sky and because the moon was full mum showed me the moons face which was smiling and she said it was smiling because dad was_

It was now 7pm, they had been there most of the day, and Jack had found all of Karen's diaries, while Karen had found photos of her mum.

'Hay Kare this diary is only from six years ago'

'Yea, that's the diary that will mention you and the rest from there'

'Oh my god there is stuff about me, ok lets see what you really think about me' he said then started reading

_March 1998_

_Dear diary_

_Today I met the most amazing person, I was working well sleeping off a hangover, when this man came in called Jack McFarland I've heard about him he is Will and Grace's gay best friend._

_He came in looking for Grace but she wasn't there, so we started talking, I was flirting with him and he was too, anyways we were talking when all of a sudden he wanted to bump stomachs, at first I thought it was strange but for some resting I did it, I can tell we are going to be soul mates for life_

_Anyways got to go there is a martini with my name on it. –x-._

'Wow Kare you knew we were going to be soul mates when we first met' Jack asked

'Of course honey didn't you feel anything?'

'Yea I knew I met someone special, guess I didn't know how special' Jack said then carried on

_June 1998_

_Dear diary _

_Today I got a scare, I thought I was pregnant! Me pregnant I don't think so its not that I don't want kids like everyone thinks it's just I don't want them with Stan. Anyways Jack and I took a pregnant test yes Jack took one too bless him and it was negative, Jack was a bit disappointed. But after Jack came up to me and hugged me and told me 'don't hate me but I love you' how could I hate him for saying that I just wish now I told him that I love him, he is the only person that has told me that it showed me just how special he really is. –x-_

Jack turned and looked at Karen,

'Karen'

'Yea' she said turning to face him

'I love you' he said then kissed her, she looked down at the diary and saw what page Jack was reading

'I love you to' she said smiling

_November 1998_

_Dear diary_

_Today was defiantly a crazy day Jack got married to Rosie crazy I tell ya. It's not because they love each other it was so Rosie could stay in the country. Anyways in return Jack gets to live here which I am happy about. I wanted Jack to stay in the bedroom next to me, the second master bedroom, but Stan said if he stays here then he is too stay with Rosie I did try to get him to change him mind but you don't mess with Stan. It's only because he is jealous of mine and Jack's relationship jealous because he knows Jack gives me so much more affection and attention. I don't care how jealous he gets I will never give up Jack. _

–_x-_

'Hay Kare you never told me this' he said showing it to her

'I know I just didn't want to cause a fuss, I was just lucky you were here' Jack smiled then looked down at his watch 'its gone 7'

'Guess we should get going' she said putting the photos back in the chest

'How about we take the chest back to mine' Jack suggested

'Really, you don't mind'

'No, come on we'll both get it in the limo, then when we get home I'll cook dinner' Jack said

'So order a pizza in then'

'We'll order a pizza' he said, they both got ready to go, then with struggle got the chest in the limo and back to Jack's.


	27. Hiring

_Really sorry I haven't been up dating but summer holidays and all so really sorry –x-_

Back at Jack's, they were both sitting on the sofa looking through the chest.

'Jackie, how am I actually going to find her?' Karen asked

'Well….we could check her up in the yellow pages…I have one in the bedroom' Jack said then got up and walked into the bedroom. He came back out a few minutes later with the yellow pages

'Ok so what's the name?' Jack asked

'Lois Whitley'

'Ok Whitley' Jack said flicking through, minutes later he found a few Whitley's 'ok here you go' Jack and Karen looked through the list

'Jack there's no L' Karen said sounding disappointed

'Sorry Kare' he said

'It's not your fault, it was along shot'

'You know you could hire a private detective' Jack suggested

'A private detective' Karen said

'Yea they are meant to be really good'

'Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt'

'I'll find you one' Jack said looking through the yellow pages.

The next day

Jack had arranged a meeting with a private detective, he and Karen had gone to his office and they were waiting in the waiting room.

'You ok?' Jack asked

'Yea just a bit nervous' Karen replied just as a man in a black suit came out

'Ms Walker' he called out, Karen and Jack got up

'Yes' Karen said

'Would you like to come in' the man said walking into an office room followed by Jack and Karen

'Hello take a seat' he said and sat in the chair behind his office, Jack and Karen sat in front of his office 'so how can I help?'

'Well I'm trying to find my mum again' Karen answered

'Ok then can I ask you a few questions' he said, Karen nodded yes

'Ok what is her name?'

'Lois Whitley'

'How old is she?

'Um in her fifty's'

'Ok and when was the last time your saw her?'

'Nearly twenty years ago'

'What was the last address she was living at since you lost contact?'

'45 mesne way Manhattan new York'

'Ok well one more thing do you have a picture of her?'

'Yes but it was taken about twenty years ago'

'That will be fine' he said taken the picture from Karen 'right Mrs Walker if you leave your details with us on how to get in contact with you so if we find anything then we will contact you, but I must warn you now even though we are private detectives I still cant guarantee we will find her'

'What are the chances?' Jack asked

'We usually find 1 in 5 so about 60 chance'

'Ok well thank you' Karen said getting up, followed by Jack and the man

'Hope to see you again Mrs Walker' the man said shaking her hand and Jack's as they left.


	28. Snow is falling

_Parts of this story relates to my life, just recently I found out I have another sister who is older then me and I just sit and wonder who she is and where she is._

It was a month ago since Karen hired a private detective she hadn't heard anything from him. It was now a week before Christmas.

Jack's apartment

Jack and Karen were trying to put up a tree

'Jack are you sure it goes like this?' Karen said looking at the tree

'Yea what's wrong with it?'

'Well for one thing what is keeping it up?' Karen said picking up the stand for the tree

'It doesn't need that look' Jack said as he touched the tree which fell down 'oh ok so maybe it did' Karen just sat on the sofa

'I've never known Christmas to be so stressful Jack'

'Oh ha ha' Jack said throwing a handful of fake snow at her, just then Will and Grace came in

'You aint got your tree up yet?' Grace said

'Well you try having this Mary put it up' Karen said as Grace sat next to her

'Come on Jack I'll help' will said

'Thanks' Jack replied

'Oh Jack don't forget to put the tree in the stand' Karen said handing the stand to him; Jack just pulled a face at her.

5 minutes later will and Jack had the tree up

'There you go, now we need to decorate it' Jack said

'Have you got a fairy for the top?' Grace asked

'No just put Jack up there' Karen joked as she and Grace got up to help the boys decorate the tree.

After about another 2 minutes the tree had been decorated, it had silver and purple tinsel and white tinkling lights.

'Ok lets turn on the lights' will said as he turned off the living room lights, and switched on the tree lights

'Wow it looks so beautiful' Jack said

'Yea so romantic' Karen said

'Guys it's a tree' Grace said, Jack and Karen pulled a face at her. Will went over to the window to get the box when he noticed something

'Hay guys guess what?' he said

'What' Grace asked

'Its snowing' he smiled

'Yea snow flight in the park' Jack said jumping up and down

'Ok get ready and meet you two down stairs in 10 minutes' will said as he and Grace practically ran out the door.

15 minutes later

They had all just arrived in Central Park

'Ok who is going to get hit first' will said

'Will it's not a ra... .' Grace said but was interrupted by a snowball 'WWIILLL' she shouted at him and started chasing him

'Hay kare catch' Jack said a threw a snowball at her

'Right that is it Jack McFarland you are dead' she replied and threw one at him as they ran to catch up with will and Grace.

After another 20 minutes of them all having a snowball fight, they wanted to make snow men

'Ok me and will against you two' Grace said

'What does the winner get?' Jack asked

'Winner gets to have dinner tonight at the losers place' will said

'Deal' Karen said shaking will hand looking straight into his eyes

'Deal' he said back also looking at her with a serious expression

'Ready go' Grace said and they all started building a snowman. Jack and Karen didn't get of to a great started

'Jack what are you doing?' Karen asked

'What' he said, he was picking up stones 'We need eyes and buttons'

'Jack we need to build the snowman first' she answered back.

'Hay do you think we will beat them?' Grace asked

'Are you kidding its like Tinkerbelle meet Thumbelina over there' will replied

'Or dumb and dumber' Grace said watching them two trying to build the snowman.

After a while Will and Grace had finished there snowman

'Hay guys we've finished' Grace said walking over, and was shocked to see that they had already built a snowman 'wow you guys you built this'

'Yea why' Karen asked

'Ok were have you hidden the kids' Grace asked

'Hay we built this' Jack said as will came over

'Wow Tinkerbelle's magic powers do work' he said

'Ok how are we going to judge them?' Grace asked

'Just ask them kids over there' Jack said 'but one more thing' Jack got a stick and on the snowman he wrote 'Jack & Karen' Grace walked over and got the kids that were playing in the snow

'Ok we want you to judge which snowman is the best' Grace explained. The kids looked over both snowmen and then pointed to will and Grace's

'Yes we win' will said

'Dinner tonight at 7' Grace said.

Jack apartment

Jack and Karen walked in

'So what are we going to cook for them two?' Jack ask

'Don't know how much poison can you hide in pasta' Karen replied

'So we'll order a pizza' Jack said as he walked over to the box full of Christmas decorations 'hay Kare we forgot about this'

'What honey?' she said walking over to him

'Mistletoe' he said getting it out and holding it over her, she smiled then got on tiptoe and kissed him

'Were you going to put it' she asked

'Hang it over the door'

'Do you fancy kissing will and grace every time they walk in?' she asked, Jack gave a disgusted face

'Ewww no' he replied 'I'll hide it'.

Later that night

Jack apartment

'Ok so when the pizza coming?' Jack asked

'Should be here in 5 minutes' Karen said looking out the window

'You ok?' he asked her, walking up to her and putting his arms around her waist

'Yea'

'Don't worry they will find her'

'Yea maybe'

'They will I can feel it' he said, just then the door went 'pizza's here' he said and went to open the door, after he got the pizza he put the pizza in the oven 'right ok I'm just going to throw the boxes away'

'Yea' Karen said without turning her head from the window, Jack walked over to her a kissed her cheek 'I promise' he said then walked out.

Half an hour later will and grace came over, because Jack doesn't have a dinning table he had set the dinner out on the coffee table

'Something smells good' Grace said sitting down on the floor 'what is it?'

'Pizza' Jack said bringing it to them all, will and grace knew that they ordered it but didn't say anything

'Um it's good' will said taking a bite.

After dinner they all sat on the sofa watching a Christmas film, Grace and Karen were cuddled up to their fags.

After the film will and Grace went

'I'm going to wash up' Jack said

'I'll help' Karen said getting up

'No you go to bed you look tied'

'You sure'

'Yea I don't mind' Jack said, he walked up to her and kissed her good night 'Night'

'Goodnight poodle' Karen said and walked into the bedroom.

Jack stayed up a bit longer to tied up, when he went to bed he saw Karen was asleep, he turned over and smiled thinking about the days events he couldn't believe how much life felt normal for them now, he just couldn't wait for Christmas.


	29. Getting ready for christmas

It was the day before Christmas eve, all four had decided that today they would all go out on there own shopping to buy Christmas presents for each other as they had decided as well as buying each other presents but to do secret Santa as well

Karen had will

Jack had Grace

Grace had Karen

Will had Jack

Karen was the first home, she entered Jack's apartment

'Jack' she called out, she put her bags down and looked on the answer phone to see a message, she pressed the button

'_Hi Jack its your mother, I got your message and was just wondering why you aren't coming over Christmas day, you usually do so why have you cancelled well hope to hear from you soon'_

Karen looked confused at the phone, Jack hadn't even told her that she invited him over Christmas day, just then Jack walked in

'Hay Kare you weren't long'

'No didn't really go in all the shops, will's quiet easy'

'Yea he maybe easy to buy for, but when it comes to men he isn't that easy' Jack said

'Your evil'

'Yep'

'Um Jack your mum left a message on the phone asking why aren't you going to hers for Christmas' Karen asked 'you didn't say'

'I didn't want to' he said sitting down on the sofa, Karen followed him as he continued 'I didn't want to tell you, because of what your going through'

'Oh Jack' she said talking his hand 'I don't mind, don't stop seeing your family, I think you should go'

'I don't want to Kare, I want to spend it with you, and Will and Grace, I've spent many Christmas's with her, we've never spent a Christmas together, and I don't want to leave you'

'I know Jack but she is family'

'I'll see her another day, she knows you need me right now'

'Jack…'

'I'm staying here with you Karen' he said interrupting her, she looked at him then smiled

'Thank you' she said as he hugged her

'We will have a special day'.

Later that day

They were all round Will and Grace's planning their Christmas day

'Well you two can come round for dinner' will said

'Yea, what time do you want us round?' Jack asked

'Well we have to go see our family in the morning, so we will have it at night'

'Yea we'll find something to do Christmas morning' Jack said to Karen

'Why aren't you seeing your mum?' Grace asked

'Nah I said I'll spend it with Karen, anyways I have to go and pick something up' Jack said and walked out

'Hay guys can I ask you for a favour' Karen said

'Yea sure' Grace said

'I want Jack to go and see his mum on Christmas, please convince him'

'But he doesn't want to' Grace said

'He does, he just doesn't want to leave me, and I feel guilty I don't want her to think I'm taken him away from her'

'She won't think that, she will understand' Grace said

'Well why don't you go with him' will suggested

'No please just tell him to even go for a bit, I will be fine'

Later that day

Grace and Karen had gone out, while will and Jack were in will's apartment

'So why aren't you going to your mum's?' will asked

'I don't want to leave Karen on her own; she has had a depressing year, leaving her on Christmas I couldn't'

'Well do you want to see your mum?'

'Well yea of course I do'

'So why don't you go early in the morning spend an hour there, then come back'

'I don't know'

'Jack, Karen told me to convince you to go'

'She did?'

'Yes, she doesn't want you to stop seeing your family because of her it makes her feel guilty'

'Did she say that?'

'Yes Jack'

'Well I could go at 8 be back by 9' Jack said

'Yes now go and tell her'.

Later that night

Jack had told Karen that he would go and se his mum, but he would be back in time for them to spend Christmas together. Will and Grace were going to spend Christmas morning with their families, then Christmas night the four friends were going to spend it together.


	30. Christmas day

Jack woke and smiled it was Christmas day, he looked at the clock it was 7:30 he was going to be at his mum's by 8 and leave at 9, he got out of bed trying to not wake Karen, and got ready and went. Karen heard the door shut after Jack she woke up and realised it was Jack going to see his mum, she rolled over trying to get back to sleep but she couldn't.

Will and Grace were getting ready to go as well, they wanted to get there early so they could get back, spending the whole day with their medalling mothers wasn't something they were looking forward too.

'Come on Grace you ready, I want to get back?' Will called

'Yea just coming' Grace said as she walked out 'Ok check me over and tell me what can my mum criticizes'

'Um well the clothes are fine, make-up good, hair um'

'What do you mean hair um?'

'Well I don't know it's just um'

'I'll give you um in a minute' Grace said walking back into her bedroom

'Grace Come on its fine, lets just get going' Will shouted back to her, Grace can out a few minutes later with her hair in a ponytail

'That's better' will said

'Good let's get going then' Grace said

'Yea Jack has gone'

'Has he'

'Yea I saw him; he still didn't want to leave Karen'

'Will do you think she will be alright?' Grace asked looking concerned

'Yea, Jack will be back soon, she properly still asleep'

'Yea' Grace said unsure

'Look if we don't stay long at out parents then we can be back by 12, then we can all append it together'

'Yea your right lets go' grace said and walked out followed by Will.

Back at Jack's Karen couldn't get back to sleep she looked at the clock it was now 9:30 she knew Jack wouldn't of been home by 9 and hadn't excepted him to be, she sat up and the chest caught her eye, she got up and dragged it to her side of the bed, and started looking through it.

She got out picture after picture looking at it then putting it on the bed, she then noticed a Christmas card she pulled it out, laid down and read it. On the front said _'Merry Christmas to a very special daughter'_ Karen remembered it, it was hand made by her mum and dad she opened it up and read it _'Dear Karen, Happy Christmas, we hope you get everything you want and more because you are our special little girl. Tonight mummy and daddy will make a special wish that next year will be happier and more special than the last, and that like this year your dreams will come true next yea, and remember no matter what we will always be with you forever and ever. Lots and lots of love mummy and daddy xxxx'_

Karen's eyes startedto feel with tears, but she was determined not to cry, slowly she started to fall asleep with the card in her hands, and photo's all round her on the bed.

It was eleven when Jack got back he hadn't planned to stay that long but his mum wouldn't let him go, he had felt bad been late and hoped Karen wasn't up waiting, when he walked in he was pleased she wasn't up, he took of his jacket and shoes and went into the bedroom, he saw all the photo's out

'Oh Karen' he said, he got onto the bed carefully not trying to wake her, he cleared up the photo's and put them back then he saw she was holding a card, he got it then read it, after he read it he put that back then laid next to karen pulling the bed throw over, over her, she stirred then woke up

'Hay' she said

'Hay sorry I woke you'

'That's ok'

'I'm also really sorry im late'

'Jack I knew you would be, that's why I got you to go, I knew you would spend more then an hour, so you have spent half the day there and half here' she said, as Jack thought for a bit

'Ah clever' he said now realizing her plan to get him to see his mum on Christmas day 'anyways Merry Christmas' he said kissing her

'Merry Christmas'

'So do we open presents now' he asked, Karen nodded yes, then both of then got of the bed to get each other's presents then got back on the bed

'Here put this on' Jack said to Karen handing her one of his jumpers 'you look cold' she took if of him and put it on 'ok' he said getting excited

'I'll let you open your first, as you look like your going to burst' she said smiling, she handed him a large box, he opened it up inside was a long black velvet feel coat

'Oh my god Kare, this is the one I wanted' he said excitedly 'Thank you' he kissed her then stood up trying it on 'Does it look ok?'

'It looks great' she said as he sat down

'Ok now time for one of yours' he said handing her a smallish box, inside was a pink teddy bear with a silver tag like a necklace on it saying _'To my Kare bear Hope next year brings you more cheer love you loads and loads Jack –x-'_

'Oh jack it's so beautiful'

'Really you like it'

'I love it' she said giving him a kiss. They gave each other more presents clothes mainly and little gifts.

'Ok I have one more for you Kare this is your main present' he said

'Good cause I have one more for you' she answered 'I'll give you yours first' she said handing him a small box, inside was a silver watch and silver chain with a pendent on it saying _'To jack just want to say thank you for being in my life love you so much love Karen_'

'Karen they are fabulous'

'Yea'

'I love them, and I love you, can you help me put the chain on' while Karen put on his chain, he put on the watch and looked at it

'Wow this was the one I pointed out to you'

'Yea honey, all done' she said and sat back down

'Thank you' he said then kissed her 'Ok now for yours' he gave her hers it was also in a small box which inside was a pink diamond pink with a matching necklace

'Oh Jack this is gorgeous, thank you' she said looking up to him

'You like it then' he asked

'I love it' she said taking out the ring and putting it on her finger

'Here turn around I'll put this on' she turned round and moved her hair out the way so he could put on the necklace, after that she felt his arms around her waist so she looked up to him

'Thank you Karen I love all the presents' he said looking down at her

'So did I jack thank you, and not just for the presents for everything…..' she was interrupted by him putting his finger on her mouth

'I know Kare' he then kissed her.

'What are we doing today' Karen said breaking of the kiss and getting into bed followed by Jack and cuddled up

'Well we have to have dinner at will's later, so until then I don't know, what do you want to do?'

'I don't mind'

'Well what's the one thing at Christmas you used to do?'

'Well me mum and dad would always go for walks in the snow'

'That's what we will do then'

'Do you want to?'

'This is like another Christmas present from me to you'

'Jack you've given me enough already' she said playing with the ring

'I know but cant I spoil you'

'If you want' she said.

That day Jack and Karen spent it in the park, will and Grace got home at 2, Jack and Karen had come over at 3 to open presents from each other and to have dinner, they were now sitting on the sofa ready to swap the secret Santa gifts

'Ok well I got Jack' said will handing him a bag, inside was a blow up male doll

'Oh thanks will' Jack said 'you know I've seen his twin somewhere I'll ask him out on a date for you' everyone just laughed

'Ok well I got Karen' Grace said she handed her a bag inside was a book called 'how to use the equipment at work' and some sexy under wear

'Thank Grace' she said hugging her

'Ok well I have will' Karen said, will looked scared as she handed the bag inside was a pen set with will's name on and novelty boxers

'Thank you Karen' he said smiling then gave her a kiss

'Ok well I have Grace's' Jack said happily

'Oh god' Grace said taking the bag inside was a bra that makes your breasts look bigger and a small calendar full of hunks 'Thanks Jack' she said kissing him

'I was going to get that for will, but you will properly let me borrow it unlike will'

'Anyways what do you all want to do' will said getting up from the sofa'

'We could play board games' Grace said getting up

'Boring' both Jack and Karen said together

'Ok well you think of something' Grace said

'Let's plan for our new years eve party' Jack said

'Jack we aren't having a party' will said

'Oh well I don't know then'

'Well first we haven't eaten my home made Christmas cake' will said getting it out.

That night they spent it all hanging around will and Grace's watched films, played card till 2 in the morning, when Jack and Karen went home. When they got home they went straight to bed.

'Just one more thing Kare' Jack said

'What's that poodle' she asked lifting her head of his chest, he leant over a got the mistletoe of the bedside table

'One more Christmas kiss' he smiled then they kissed and went to sleep.


	31. Hospital appoinment

The day after Boxing Day

It was the morning; Jack had been up about half an hour while Karen was still in bed

'Hay Kare time to get up' Jack said walking into the bedroom

'Why' she mumbled into the pillow

'You have a hospital appointment this morning remember' he said and pulled the covers of her and sat beside her

'What time?' she mumbled

'10 and it is now 9'

'Why do we have to go' she said turning over onto her back

'For a monthly check-up and look at your scars make sure they are healing'

'Oh yea' she said then lifted her top up revealing her stomach she ran her finger over one of her scars, Jack then did the same

'They seem to be healing, come on get up' he said

'Ah go away' she said rolling over burying her head in the pillow

'Come on' he said pulling the pillow away from her back she didn't get up

'Oh Kare' he said, he bent down and picked her up 'if it's the hard way you want' he took her into the bathroom and set her on the chair, he then went to the sink filled a cup half full of cold water and threw it over Karen

'JACK' she screamed not expecting it 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING THAT WAS COLD'

'Waking you up, now get ready so we won't be late' Karen gave him an evil glare as he walked out.

At the hospital waiting room

Karen hadn't spoken to Jack all morning

'Kare talk to me……you will have to talk some time' Jack said still Karen didn't say nothing 'So you not going to speak to the doctor'

'Come on Kare you still cant be mad at me' Jack said she just turned and gave him an evil glare 'I know you still love me' Jack continued

'I can still be mad' she hissed

'Ha got you talking' he said just then the doctor came in the waiting room

'Ms Walker' he called then caught glimpse of them and walked over to them

'Hello' he said

'Hi' Karen said then Jack

'Come to my office' he said then walked off with them following.

In the office

The doctor sat down behind the desk, as Jack and Karen sat in front of the desk

'So how are you feeling?'

'Yea I'm fine thanks' she answered

'Just a bit stressed' Jack muttered, Karen smiled at the doctor and punched Jack in the arm

'I'm fine' she said

'Ok' the doctor said 'well I'll take a look at your scars, then we will do an x-ray and if everything is ok then you will only need to come back every 6 months'.

The doctor checked he scars, then done x-rays and a blood test.

'Ok if you wait 5 minutes then I'll be back with the results' the doctor said then walked out.

'I'm sure everything will be ok' Jack said talking her hand

'I hope so Jackie, I can't stand this office' she replied

The doctor came back after 5 minutes and sat down

'Ok I pleased to say everything is looking good, so you wont have to be back till another 6 months'

'Thank you doctor' Karen said

'You can also throw away all the medication but still keep the painkillers they are the most effective is there any questions you want to ask?'

'Um yes is it ok for me to have a drink?' Karen asked

'Well not like you use to no, but one or two glasses of wine a week wont hurt, even though your liver has got stronger but it isn't as strong as it used to be'

'Ok thank you doctor so much' Karen said getting up

'That's ok, I'll send you your next appointment nearer the time' the doctor said as they walked out.

That day Jack and Karen spent it shopping after they went to a fancy restaurant.

'So what are you having Kare?' Jack asked looking at the menu

'Pasta and a glass of wine to celebrate' Karen said as Jack called a waiter

'Ok can we have the cheese and tomato pasta twice and two glassed of white wine thanks' Jack said to the waiter

'So what are we celebrating?' Jack asked

'I don't know, it's a new year in a few days and hopefully better then this year'

'It will be Kare' he said taking her hand

'I hope so Jackie for everyone' Karen said, just then the waiter brought over the glasses of wine

'To a better new year' Jack said holding up his glass

'To a better new year' Kare repeated toasting her glass up to Jack's

'And to best friends' Jack said

'To the best of friends' Karen said.


	32. News

_Ok I need help with the next part of the story! I don't know weather people who read this story want another dramatic story line involving Karen's mum, or just a sweet ending to the story, so if you read this story please write a short review and say! Thanks-x- _

_Ok this chapter is short just to get the story going_

It was the 6th January, all four had gone back to work well everyone except Jack that was.

Grace's office

Grace and Karen were there

'So honey what are you doing tonight?' Karen asked without looking up from her magazine

'Oh I have a date, will set me up with someone from his work'

'Well you do have an understanding husband'

'Thank you Karen but we aren't husband and wife; ok we don't even share the same post' Grace said just then will came in

'Hi Grace hi Karen. Oh Grace I have your post here hope you don't mind I opened it' will said handing it to her

'Really' Karen said looking at Grace, just then Jack walked in

'Hi everyone, Karen a letter came for you today it looked pretty important so I didn't open this one' he said handing it to her

'Husband a' Grace said smiling to Karen, Karen took it from him and opened it

'Oh my god, Jackie' she said looking up

'What Kare?' he asked kneeling down in front of her

'It's the private detective, they've found my mother' Karen said smiling

'O h my god' Jack said getting up, he pulled Karen up and hugged her, will and Grace came over

'Wow so what does it say?' Grace asked, Karen broke of the hug and began reading it to them

'She lives in Manhattan, she is a waitress in a cocktail bar, and she isn't married' Karen said

'Have they given you an address?' will asked

'Yea, her full address and phone number'

'Oh my god Kare this is so exciting' Jack said again, and then hugged her again.

Later that day

Jack and Karen had come home from lunch

'So what are you going to do?' Jack asked

'I don't know yet Jackie'

'Well you could do this whole big surprise on her, you know arrange a surprise party for her then you show up and say hello mother..Or...or' Jack said getting excited

'Hold on a sec Jack calm down, there isn't going to be know big surprise party or anything like that' Karen said laughing at Jack getting excited

'Ok so what are you going to do?'

'I could just go to her home and tell her, but Jack what if it doesn't work out, what if she doesn't believe me after all these years and still thinks Im making everything up'

'Oh Kare, she wont she only has to ask one of us 3, they is no way she cant believe you, you got medical records, police records to prove it to her'

'I know Jackie; it's not the stuff that's happened to me over the year that I want her to believe'

'Then what?'

'I just want her to believe me at what happened with Simon when I was younger how do I prove that?' Karen said as she looked at Jack, he looked down and nodded he didn't know the answer to that

'Come here Kare' he said then hugged her 'for what its worth I believe you'

'Thank you Jackie, it's worth a lot' she whispered back.

That night Jack and karen were coming up with plans on how she should go and see her mother, of course Jack's were a little over board, but Karen had decided she would go next week to see her and of course her poodle was coming with her for support.


	33. Hello mum

_Dates are wrong don't know if it twenty years since Karen last saw her mother even though its my story, I forgot how old I made Karen! Im going to have to re-read the whole story and work it out!_

The night before

It was the night before Karen was going to see her mum; she and Jack were in bed

'Come on we better get to sleep' Jack said

'Yea' Karen replied but just laid there

'You ok?' Jack asked

'Yea its just you know I don't know if im more scared then excited

'It will be ok I promise you' Jack said then kissed her goodnight and went to sleep, but Karen couldn't she spent the whole night awake.

It was the next day

'Ok Kare you ready' Jack called into the bed room, Karen walked out and looked a nervous wreck

'Nope' she said

'Come on Kare you can do this'

'I don't think I can Jack'

'What do you mean?'

'Go and see, her it was ok last week to say I was going to see her because I had a week to forget about it, but Jack I don't think I can'

'Karen listen you can it will all be fine'

'Im not sure'

'Do you really want to see your mum?'

'Yes more then anything'

'So why are you backing out?'

'What if she doesn't want to know me, what if she thinks im still the liar and a big mistake like all then years back?'

'Yea Karen what if, but how do you know until you go and see for yourself yes she could but then at least you know and can move on, but if you don't go and see her then you never will know and your be asking could it of worked out for the rest of your life'

'Oh Jack your right' she said smiling, he walked over and hugged her

'Come on' he said and pulled her out the door.

They arrived at her mother apartment within half an hour

'Ok Kare just knock on the door get it over and done with'

'Yep you're right' she said standing there

'Well go on' he said

'Im a minute' Karen replied, Jack leaned over and knocked on the door 'JACK' Karen hissed

'Well you weren't going to do it' he said, just then the door was opened by a short woman taller then Karen shorter then Jack she had short dark hair, brown eyes, her facial features were similar to Karen's and just like Karen she looked young for her age. Jack immediately saw Karen in this woman

'Hello' she said

'Um Hi are you Lois Whitley?' Karen asked with nervousness in her voice Jack put his hands on her shoulders to reassure her

'Yes who is asking?' she said as Karen took a deep breathe

'Hello mum'…..


	34. Mother's reaction

'Hello mum' Karen said, Lois didn't say nothing just stood there, Karen waited for her mother's reaction, Jack put his hands on Karen's shoulder to show her support,

'Oh Kiki' Lois said then wrapped her daughter in a tight hug

'Oh mum' Karen whispered holding back the tears, Lois then broke the hug

'Look at you' she said putting her hand on her face 'so pretty' she said as Karen smiled at her

'Come in' Lois said to them, she shut the door and walked over to the other side of the sofa, Jack stood behind Karen

'So is this your husband?' Lois asked breaking the silence

'No his my best friend Jack' Karen said

'Although I love her like one' Jack piped up.

'So what made you come and find me?'

'Well…' Karen said looking at Jack 'I…I just wanted to find you'

'How did you find me?'

'We got a private detective'

'All that trouble, I can't believe it, I can't believe you're here I didn't think I'll see you again after losing contact'

'I know me neither' Karen said, they were both trying to avoid mentioning Simon

'So would you like a cup of tea or anything?' Lois asked changing the subject quickly

'Coffee please' Karen said

'Let me guess black, one sugar'

'Yea' Karen said smiling

'Just how you used to like it'

'You remembered' Karen said quiet surprised

'Of course, Jack can I get you anything?'

'Coffee is fine but with milk thanks' Jack said, Lois walked into the kitchen, Jack and Karen sat down 'I'm really proud of you Kare'

'Thanks Jackie'

'So are you going to say about Simon?' Jack asked

'Not yet give it time' she said smiling at him.

It was an hour later

Karen had told Lois about Stan and what she had been up to, as so did Lois

'I don't want to cut things short mum, but me and Jack have to go' Karen said

'Oh ok' Lois said wishing her daughter would stay longer, Jack and Karen got up and walked to the door

'Will I see you again?' Lois asked

'If you want to'

'I would love to'

'So would I' Karen said as her mum hugged her

'Love you' Lois whispered

'Love you too mum' Karen whispered back then broke off the hug

'Goodbye Jack it was nice meeting you' Lois said

'You to Lois' Jack said as they walked away.

In the limo

'That went well' Jack said

'It did'

'So are you glade you done it?'

'Yea, although Im not looking forward to telling her about Simon'

'Are you still going to?'

'Yea, I need to Jack' she said, Jack pulled her into a hug then looked out the window, they had stopped in traffic and were in front of a theatre

'Jack are you ok?' Karen said looking up at him

'Yea fine'

'You sure' Karen then looked out the window and saw what he was looking at 'you miss the theatre don't you?'

'Yea I guess but that's apart of my life that is dead to me'

'Oh Jackie you shouldn't say that'

'Well look Kare when I was little all I dreamt about was that I would play on Broadway, see my name up in lights and to be a star in everyone's eyes, but that hasn't happened and it never will, maybe I should get a proper job'

'Oh Jackie' Karen said giving him a hug 'you're a big star in my eyes if that means anything'

'Means a lot Kare thanks'.

Back at Jack's

It was 3am, Karen woke up to find she wasn't in Jack's embrace and Jack wasn't there, she sat up and saw him looking out the window, she got up walked behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

'See that star up there, I want to be as bright as that' Jack said

'Come on back to bed' she said pulling him away from the window 'We're sort it out tomorrow'

'How?' Jack asked getting into bed

'We will look through the paper look for auditions, I promise you Jack one day you will be a star' Karen said and cuddled up to him, he wasn't sure that he ever would he just felt the actor inside him had died.


	35. Shine like a star

The next day

Jack and Karen had been up for bout an hour,

'Hay Kare I'm going out to get milk, do you want anything?'

'No Im ok'

'Ok see you later' Jack said walking out. Karen had noticed how quiet Jack was this morning, she wanted to do something for him to cheer him up, and so she picked up the phone.

'Hello Paul its Karen Walker can I ask you a favour...'

Jack came back 15 minutes later

'Hay' he said coming in

'Ok Jack I have a surprise for you?'

'You do why? What is it?' Jack asked

'Well as you haven't been too happy lately, tonight we are going out to a posh restaurant, and that's all I can tell you'

'Oh come on Kare tell me'

'No Jack so don't keep asking cause Im not going to tell you'

'Please, Kare please'

'No' Karen said then walked into the bedroom.

Later that day

Jack and Karen were getting ready to go out,

'So do we have to dress posh?' Jack asked

'Yes Jackie it's a posh restaurant, well I'm going in the bathroom to get ready' Karen said walking out the bedroom, while Jack got into a black suit.

Karen walked out the bathroom in a long black cotton dress showing her cleavage, she had a black wrap round her shoulders and her hair down.

'Wow Kare you look fab' Jack said

'Thanks Jackie, you look great to' she said straitening his collar 'Come on there is a lot to do tonight'

'Can you tell me what?' Jack asked walking out the door

'No' Karen replied.

That night Jack and Karen had gone to a posh restaurant, and were now in the limo,

'That was nice' Jack said

'Yea it was' Karen said a little distracted

'Karen tell me what you're thinking about?'

'No Jackie just wait it wont be long, but in the mean time I need you to put this on' she said and got a bit of black cloth from her bags

'What's that for?' Jack asked

'I need to blindfold you turn around'

'Why?'

'Jack turn around' she said he did and she blindfolded him 'Ok can you see'

'No'

'How many fingers am I holding up' she said holding up 2 fingers, jack looking the complete different way

'Where is your hand?' he asked feeling around

'Don't matter Jackie' Karen said laughing

Five minutes later the limo stopped

'Ok Jackie ready?'

'Yep' he said as Karen climbed over him and out the limo 'come here then' she said got his hand and guided him out the limo

'Mind ya head, come on' she got Jack out the car 'Ready' she said then untied the blindfold, Jack looked shocked. He was in front of the theatre, in lights above the door read "Chicago staring Jack McFarland as Billy Flynn 26th April – 10th May 2005"

'Kare….what's this?' Jack asked not looking away from the sign

'Well I know how upset you were getting about not performing on Broadway, well Carol an old friend of mine is directing this, so I spoke to her and ask if she will let you have a part in it, and she said she is still looking for a Billy Flynn'

'You mean I'm going to be playing Billy Flynn, the main part'

'Yes Jackie'

'Don't I have to audition?'

'No I told her how good you were also at singing and dancing, and she said she is willing to give you a chance'

'Oh my god Kare thank you so much' he said he then picked her up a spun her around laughing 'thank you, thank you so much Kare, this is the best thing anyone has ever done for me' he said then hugged her tightly

'It's to say thank you for everything you've done for me'

'Oh Kare' he said then kissed her

'Anyways' she said breaking the kiss off 'we better get going, cause they need to switch this off and put up something else' Karen said laughing, all of a sudden this woman walked out

'Hello Karen' she said walking up to her

'Hay' said pulling away from Jack 'Jack this is Carol, Carol this is Jack'

'Hello' Jack said shaking her hand

'Hello it's nice to meet you' she said

'Thank you so much for giving me a chance'

'That's ok well I'll see you bright and early Monday' she said walking back in to the theatre.

'There is one more thing Jackie'

'Kare there can't be anymore' Karen walked into the limo, got a box then gave it to Jack

'Inside there is the script and your rehearsal schedule for the next 10 weeks'

'Thank you Kare thank you so much' he said then kissed her again

'Come on we better go, don't want my Actor not waking tomorrow in time for his first rehearsal' she said as they both walked into the limo.


	36. Starting the theatre

The next day

Jack was walking around his bedroom getting ready, he had to be at the theatre at 10, it was only 8:30 but he was so excited, he was walking around quietly trying not to wake Karen up, but he was singing softly to him self. Karen heard him singing but instead of waking up she laid there with her eyes closed listening to him

'When I first saw you I already knew, that there was something inside of you, something I though I'll never find angel of mine' Jack sang, he then started getting a bit carried away with himself forgetting Karen, he sang the song again and danced around the room when all of a sudden he tripped over his own feet and fell straight onto the floor, this made Karen jump.

'Bloody hell Jackie' she said sitting up

'I'm sorry did I wake you' he said getting up

'No, but you scared me to death'

'You weren't asleep' he said and sat on the edge of the bed

'No I was listening to you sing'

'Why?'

'Because it's a nice sound to wake up to'

'Thanks Kare' he said then kisses her 'morning'

'Morning, why are you up so early?' Karen asked

'I wanted to get ready, didn't want to be late on my first day'

'But honey driver will pick you up at 9:30, you still have an hour'

'Wow so I get to ride in style' Jack said

'Of course honey you're a star, and then I'll go to work after'

'Wow Kare isn't it going to feel weird been at work at that time?'

'It will honey, you know Grace don't open her office till about1 2 anyways so I'll have to hang around for along time'

'Err Kare she opens at 9 you don't get there till 12'

'Oh right, well anyways honey why you up so early?'

'I know but I'm so excited Kare'

'I know poodle, so you had breakfast?'

'No'

'Well come on, I can't have my poodle working hard without having breakfast' Karen said and got out of bed.

'Will we meet up for lunch?' Jack asked

'Sure honey just give me a ring when your ready and I'll leave work to get you'

Later that morning

Karen had just dropped Jack off, and was now heading of work, when she got into the office, Grace was already there working.

'Oh my god' Grace said as Karen walked through the door

'Oh honey I know don't tell me you have only just seen your blouse too'

'What?' Grace said

'Well it looks like you were the paint balling target' Karen said looking at grace's shirt which was white with coloured dots all over

'No…..You're…you're early'

'I know honey I had to drop Jack off at the theatre'

'Jack's at the theatre why?' Grace asked

'Oh the most amazing thing has happened, this past few weeks Jack was feeling a little blue…..'

'That's amazing because' Grace said interrupting her

'No he was depressed because he missed the theatre, and I knew a person working in a theatre and I asked them did they have a part for Jack to play you know just a small part, well anyways it turned out she didn't have a Billy Flynn, so they gave Jack the part'

'Billy Flynn' Grace said looking confused

'Yea Billy Flynn in Chicago'

'No, Oh my god Jack is playing Billy Flynn in Chicago' Grace said looking shocked, Karen nodded her head and smiled 'Oh my god' Grace continued

'Good isn't'

'It's like the best, I love that film, this is so exciting I know the guy who is playing Billy Flynn in Chicago the musical, this is amazing'

'Ok miss hog it remember this is Jack's night and time to shine'

'I know, I know but this is amazing, I can't wait to tell Will'

'Tell will what?' Will said coming in

'Jack is going to play Billy Flynn in Chicago' Karen explained

'No 'will say looking shocked'how…when…how did he get the part?'

'Well I got it for him, but still Jack is going to be on Broadway'

'You got him the part' will said

'Yea he told me how he wanted to be on Broadway, so I got him the part'

'Wow Karen you are some good friend, have I ever told you my dream is to go to the Caribbean, by the way you look fabulous today, maybe you could give Grace some tips' Will said putting his arm round Karen

'You're right will I should give her tips, then you can get tips from Jack about hoe to lose the extra fat' Karen joked

'She's been at Jack's far to long' will said.

Later that day

Jack called Karen at about 12; he had two hours for lunch, they had gone to a small restaurant

'So how is it all going?' Karen asked

'Amazing Karen, it is so amazing'

'I'm glade you're liking it'

'I am, and it's all thanks to you'

'Well not really Jack I got you the part but that's it'

'I know but it is still up to you, when I'm in my first movie, I'm going to have your name at the end "I would like to say thank you to my best friend Karen Walker cause without her I wouldn't be here today" I'll also say it at the end of every interview, and when I get my first pay check from this job I'm buying you lunch' he said referring to the fact that Karen had just given her credit card to the waiter

'I know you will Jackie' Karen said smiling

'You know I would buy you your own island near the Caribbean if I had the money' Jack said, Karen just smiled

'Come on lets get you back to the theatre'.


	37. Reheasals, lunches and mums

One month later

Jack was doing really well in rehearsals, because he was a dancer already he picked up the dances really well, the show was in a months time.

Things were going well with Karen and her mother although none of then had brought up Simon.

'Hay Jackie is it ok if mum comes to lunch with us today?' Karen called into the bedroom where Jack was getting ready

'Sure Kare' he replied walking out 'so what time?'

'Well I'll pick you up at t12 then we will go and pick up, then we are meeting your mum there'

'Oh yea' Jack groaned

'Oh Jack it will be fun'

'Yea ok, an hour listening to her go on about how I'm still single that's not my idea of fun'

'At least it's just an hour

'Yea ok well see you later' Jack said kissing her then walked out

In Grace's office

Grace was walking, while Karen was reading when there was a knock at the door

'Kiki' Lois said coming in

'Mama Hello' Karen said cuddling her 'what you doing here I'm not picking you up till 12'

'I know but I was passing and wanted to see where you worked'

'Work or play?' Grace asked, Lois turned round to see her

'Hello' Lois said

'Oh mum this is Grace she is my boss, fashion dummy and best friend Grace' Karen explained

'Hello nice to meet you' Grace said walking up to her and shaking her hand

'You to' Lois said 'so where is your husband Grace'

'My husband?' Grace asked

'Yea Will' Lois said

'Oh my husband' Grace said turning to Karen 'No his not my husband his gay'

'I'm sorry' Lois said 'anyways I had better go so see you at 12' Lois said 'bye Grace' Lois said then left.

Later that day

Karen was in the limo on her way to pick up Jack then her mum; she smiled at the thought of spending lunch with the two most important people in her life that she loved dearly.

She turned up at the theatre and saw then still rehearsing so she sat on the back room and watched them on stage,

'Ok Jack could we go and do the song one more time, Jaime follow Jack please and go'

Jack went through and sung and danced his way through 'Both reached for the gun'.

After the song finished everyone went for lunch, Jack was still on stage on his own picking up his script, Karen walked up to the stage without him seeing,

'You were good' she said walking up the steps onto the stage

'Karen you were watching?' he asked turning round

'Just wanted to have a first glimpse of my poodle on stage'

'Thanks' he said hugging her

'So how is it going?'

'It's really good, but that Jaime is hard work' Jack said with his arms still round Karen,

'So is this your dream Jackie?' she asked eyeing the stage, Jack nodded yes then leant his forehead against hers

'This is my dream and more' he said

'Come on Kids I need to lock up for lunch' a Man called to them standing at the back of the theatre, they both broke off the hug and got down from the stage

'Come on before we forget our mums' Karen said leading Jack out to the exit.

At lunch

Jack, Karen, Lois and Judy were all out to lunch

'So Jack how is the show coming along?' Judy asked

'Its great hard work but worth it'

'I'm glad to hear it'

'Well its all thanks to your daughter, with out her I wouldn't be doing it, she is an angel' Jack said

'I wish Karen would find a man like you Jack one that would take care of her' Lois said

'Mum' Karen said

'But Karen you need a man in your life'

'No I don't I have Jack he is all I need and want'

'Jack why do you have to be gay' Lois asked

'Mum stop it' Karen said putting down her glass

'I know what you mean Lois Jack hasn't had a man for ages and the only person who makes him happy is Karen' Judy said

'Mum' Jack said

'What you two need is to go out on blind dates, I know men straight and gay if you want me to set it up' Lois asked

'Mum we will find men when we are ready'

'Well you two aren't getting any younger' Judy said

'Thanks mum' Jack answered

'I'm just saying if you two didn't depend on each other as much as you do, you could find the one' Judy said

'Mum that is enough' Jack said

'Jack why do you have to be gay' Judy said, Jack was going to say something but Karen put her hand on his arm

'It's ok' Jack said smiling 'If Karen were a man or I weren't gay then it would be a different story' he continued.

They all had lunch till one, when Karen and Jack were happy enough to say goodbye to their mums, the mums headed in their own separate ways while Jack and Karen went in the limo

'We should never ask them out again together again the mum army was just to strong' Jack said

'I'm sorry for what my mum said' Karen said leaning my head on his shoulder

'I'm sorry for what my mum said too' Jack replied

'We are fine as we are, aren't we?' Karen asked

'Yea more than fine I know I wouldn't want it any other way'

'No me neither'


	38. Starting on a high

_Ok I want to know do people reading the story want Jack and Karen to get together at last as a couple, or to carry it on as they are until I find a good ending please let me know, so I know what to write as it is your story as well as mine! thanks –x-_

One month on, it had been a good month; Jack knew his lines, dance moves and songs and was loving the theatre.

Karen and her mum were getting along like nothing ever happened, they still hadn't brought up Simon but Karen thought it was best not to in case it ruined there relationship, she had even introduced her to will and grace and all 4 had been out to dinner with Lois a few times, everything was going great, and it was now the night of the performance.

The night of the performance

Karen, will and Grace sat in the front row of the theatre waiting for Jack to appear on stage. They waited for another ten minutes when all of a sudden the lights went down and everyone went silence,

'This is so exciting' Karen whispered to Grace, just then the curtains went up and the show started.

After the show while people were leaving Karen will and Grace waited at the front of house waiting for Jack, when a man walked up to them, he looked about late twenties

'Hello are you with Jack?' he asked

'Yes we are' Karen replied

'Well he asked me to send you to his dressing room'

'Ok thanks' Karen said

'Oh by the way Jack was really good' the man said then walked off.

In Jack's dressing room

Jack was sitting in his dressing room in front of the big mirror when the other three entered

'There's my star' Karen said walking up to him and hugging him

'Thanks Kare' he replied, he then hugged will and Grace 'thank you all for coming'

'Jack you know what you were really good' Grace said

'Thanks'

'You have done us proud' will continued

'Thanks for the support' Jack said just then there was a knock at the door 'come in' Jack said. An old man came in followed by as younger man

'Hay Gary' Jack said 'guys this is my producer Gary'

'Hello' Gary said to the others 'Jack I want you to meet Steve, he is also a producer'

'Hello' Jack said shaking his hand

'Hello Jack I would like to congratulate you on your performance it was really good'

'Thank you'

'I actually have a proposition for you, after this show has finished in this theatre, I'm doing a musical guys and dolls and after seeing you out there tonight I would really like to cast you as a main character if you want to' Steve explained

'Are you kidding I would love to' Jack said smiling from one ear to the other

'Ok well I will call you nearer the time to give you a script and production schedule' Steve said the shook Jack's hand one more time before leaving with Gary.

'Oh my god did you hear that' Jack said

'Oh poodle well done' Karen said as he hugged her tightly

'Thank you Karen'

'What for?'

'This whole thing would never have happened without you'

'Honey I just got you a part in Chicago, it's your acting that's got you further'

'I know' he said hugging her tightly again

'Wow Jack looks like we under estimated you these years, you really can be an actor' will said

'I know, nothing is going to spoil this now, we are all happy everything has worked out this year for us, nothing will spoil this year' Jack said, just then Karen's mobile phone rang

'Hello' she said answering it 'what…..oh my god'……


	39. Leaving on a low

'Oh my god I'll be right there' Karen said then put down the phone

'Karen what is it?' Jack asked

'Its mum……she's in hospital' Karen said looking shocked 'I've got to go and see her'

'I'm coming' Jack said then they all left for the hospital.

At the hospital

Karen was lead into her mother's room followed by Jack, will and Grace said they would wait outside

'Mum' Karen said walking over to her

'Hello Kiki' Lois replied weakly

'What happened?' Karen asked

'Sit down Karen' her mother said, Jack stood in the back ground letting Karen talk to her mother.

'There is something I have to tell you, I didn't want to tell you I knew I should but I couldn't'

'Mum stop it you're scaring me' Karen said her voice was breaking

'Im so sorry, but I have lung cancer'

'What' Karen said close to tears

'I didn't want to tell you we were so happy getting to know each other again'

'It doesn't matter mum, all that matters is you getting better' Karen said trying to smile

'I'm sorry Kiki but….but I'm not going to get better'

'What'

'It's to later, the doctor's said it has spread, I'm not going to get better'

'Mum please don't talk like that, you're a fighter you will'

'The doctors have found an infection, but my immune system is too weak to fight it'

'No it's not mum, no it's not' Karen said crying

'I'm so sorry' Lois said also crying 'the doctor's have given me a few days if I'm lucky'

'You can't go mum, there is so much I want to talk to you about, and there is something I need to tell you' Karen cried

'I know'

'You what, know about what?' Karen asked

'About Simon'

'How'

'Oh Kiki I always knew, about what he did to you when you were sixteen'

'You did'

'Yes, he did it to me too, and when you told me he did the same to you I felt like dying, my own daughter and I couldn't even protect her, that's why I told you, you were a mistake so you would leave and get a better life' Lois cried

'Oh mum…you believed me'

'Yes why wouldn't I, I love you and I knew you wouldn't make anything up like that, I had to protect you, telling you to get out was the only way'

'Oh mum' Karen said crying even harder 'I though you hated me'

'Oh Kiki' Lois said reaching up and touching her cheek

'Please mum don't go, I need you please'

'I want to stay but I can't sorry' Lois cried then motioned for Jack to come over, he did and sat on the edge of the bed, he took both of their hands

'Jackie please take care of my angel' Lois cried

'Mum please' Karen cried

'Make sure no one hurts her like he did ever again and make her happy'

'I promise' Jack said also starting to cry

'Make sure Simon never gets her'

'Mum Simon is dead' Karen said

'What' Lois said looking shocked

'A year ago he came and got me, he stab me mum, three times, but he is dead know he drove into the water'

'Oh my god' Lois said completely shocked 'Oh my god Kiki I'm so sorry' she said and began to cry again

'It's ok mum' Karen said taking her mum's hand

'I should have protected you from that bastard years ago'

'It's ok mum it wasn't your fault it really wasn't'

'How…...how did he do it?'

'He was in my room, he stabbed me once in the leg, and twice in the side'

'We nearly lost her' Jack said looking at Karen 'but she was a fighter' jack continued, just then will and Grace walked in

'Is everything ok?' will asked, he then noticed Karen and Lois crying 'what's going on?

'Kiki can I talk to will and Grace for a bit?'

'Sure mum' she said then kissed her forehead 'promise your be here when I get back'

'I will' she said, and then Jack and Karen left.

Out side the room

As soon as Jack and Karen left the room, Karen collapsed into Jacks arms

'I'm so sorry Jack'

'What for?'

'This is meant to be your night, and once again you're left with my problems'

'Karen don't say things like that'

'Its true, this whole year you have been there for me listening and been by my side you haven't been out to have a life of your own, and now you've made a promise to my mum'

'I wanted to Kare I wanted to make a promise because I will look after you'

'You mean that Jack because after me and mum made a promise to my dad look what happened'

'That will never happen to us Kare; we won't ever have anyone come between us and spilt us up'

'Oh poodle' Karen said then looked into his eyes 'I love you'

'I love you to' he said then kissed her on the forehead and hugged her tightly.


	40. Rest in peace

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I got a good response from people wanting Jack and Karen together so here goes! –x-_

Minute's later will and grace came out of the room; Jack and Karen were still hugging

'You ok?' will said putting his hand on Karen's back

'Yea, um listen if you guys want to go I don't mind' Karen said coming out of Jack's embrace

'No we want to be here' Grace said

'Are you lot sure?'

'We aren't going no where' Jack replied

'Thanks you guys it means a lot'

'Come on lets go back in' Jack said, and they did

'Hay' Lois said, they all sat round her, Karen took her mum's hand

'How are you feeling?' she asked

'I'm fine'

'You're not in any pain are you?'

'No I'm fine promise'

'Actually there is one thing'

'What mum whatever you want'

'If it is all right for you guys can I have five minutes with Karen?'

'Sure Lois' Grace said getting up followed by will and Jack

'We will be outside' will said leading grace out, Jack kissed Karen then followed

'What is it mum?' Karen asked

'I just wanted to spend a bit of time with you before…'

'Don't mum, don't say it'

'I want to Karen I want you to know how proud I am of you, and I know your dad would be proud too' Lois said which started them both of crying

'Oh mum' Karen cried

'Honey I want you to be happy when I'm gone, I want you to move on'

'Mum please'

'I love you Karen so much'

'I love you to'

'I want you to find someone who will treat you like you should be, like Jack treats you'

'Mum I will never find some one like Jack'

'You know if I had one wish, it would be for him to not be gay, he treats you like you deserve, honey never let him go'

'I promise'

'And remember I love you and I always will'

'I know mum, I love you to'

'Come here' Lois said and gave her daughter a tight hug 'Love you 'she whispered

'Love you to' Karen whispered back

'Go and bring the others back in' Lois said breaking the embrace, Karen did as her mother said, and soon enough they were back, will and Grace were in seats beside Lois on the window side, Jack was on a seat opposite them, and Karen was laying on the bed with her mother on the same side as Jack, will and Grace had fallen asleep while Jack Karen and Lois were talking. They were all talking when the heart machine all of a sudden went dead

'Mum' Karen said getting up 'mum…mum no mum' she said started crying 'JACK DO SOMETHING, MUM, MU PLEASE WAKE UP' Karen cried, will and Grace woke up to Karen's cries they knew exactly what had happened and watching Karen cry caused Grace to cry, will hugged her while sitting there

'JACK WHAT'S WRONG, MUM…MUMPLEASE WAKE UP PLEASE,' Karen cried, Jack looked at her, Karen knew what had happened

'NO MUM, MUM YOUR NOT GONE WAKE UP PLEASE WAKE UP' she cried then fell into Jack's arms 'She's not gone Jack she's not' she cried, just then 3 doctors came in pushing them four out the way they tried to resuscitate her, after a few seconds one of the doctors turned to Karen

'I'm so sorry'

'NO SHE CANT BE SHE ISNT' Karen cried breaking out of Jack's grip and over to her mum 'Mum please, please' Jack walked over to her

'Karen, I'm sorry' he said, she fell back into his arms crying.

'She's not gone she isn't' and with that Karen ran out the door

'I'll go' Jack said running after her.

He found her out side leaning over the railings that over looked the hospital lake, the same place Jack went to when he ran out of Karen's room, he went up to her and hugged her

'This is the same place I went to when you were in hospital'

'What?' Karen said looking up with tears still rolling down

'When I couldn't bear seeing you like you were, I came here too' he said wiping her eyes with his finger tip gently, Karen managed to smile slightly then hugged him again.

'Promise me your never leave me Jack'

'I promise, do you?'

'Yes' Karen cried 'I'll never leave you'


	41. Letting go

It was a week later

Karen was still upset but thanks to Jack she was getting on, Jack had finished Chicago and now was looking forward to the next show guys and dolls, he had been a hit the reviews were generous towards him, but before things could move on and get better, they had to have the funeral.

Jack was dressed in a black suit and black tie; he was sitting in the living room waiting for Karen to get ready. Karen came out for the bathroom five minutes later she was wearing a long plain black dress and a black wrap over her shoulders, she had her hair in a ponytail

'Ready' she said walking out the bathroom, Jack got up and studied her

'You look great' he said smiling

'Thanks so do you' she answered

'Come on' Jack said taking her hand.

After the funeral, there was a small wake in the church hall, many people turned up and was now talking to each other. Jack will and Grace were standing talking when Jack noticed Karen standing by the window she had been talking to people but it looked like they had gone so she was left standing looking out the window at the full moon

'Hay' Jack said coming up behind her putting his arms around her 'you ok?'

'Yea fine' she said smiling secretly glad he was with her

'For what it's worth you're doing great' he said

'Its all down to you' she replied

'Anything for my girl' he replied and planted a kiss on the back of her neck sending shivers down her back.

Couple of hours later

The last of the guest had just left, will grace jack and karen were left in the hall

'Hay you guys it's getting late, I know you have to get up early so I don't mind you going I'll clean up'

'No Karen we want to help' Grace said

'No really, I'll rather have some time alone'

'Look will Grace you go, I don't need to get up tomorrow' Jack suggested

'Jack I'm ok on my own' Karen replied

'Karen I'm helping' Jack said firmly

Ok well if you're sure then we will get going' Grace said

'Yea honey' Karen said, will and Grace hugged them both goodbye and left

'Jack really you don't have to stay'

'Karen close your eyes' Jack said ignoring her

'Jack'

'Karen please just close your eyes' Jack repeated after a while Karen closed her eyes, Jack went over to the light switch turned the lights off and the mirror ball on, the room filled up with the mirror ball and the moon's light, he then went over to the small duke box and put on 'I don't want to miss a thing' as soon as the song came on Karen opened her eyes

'Jackie' she whispered looking at the room, he cam over and put his arms around her 'what's this for?' she asked

'Nothing, to cheer you up'

'Oh Jackie' Karen said and started crying

'No Karen you're not meant to cry, it's not meant to get you upset'

'Honey its happy tears'

'Really'

'Promise' Karen said smiling up at him

'Why'

'It's you Jack you make me happy, when I'm down you know just what to do, you know how to make the pain go away' she said smiling

'Cause I love you, I hurt when you hurt' he said bring his forehead to hers

'Oh Jackie' she whispered 'why can't I find someone like you to spend the rest of my life with'

'Because you already have' he said looking in her eyes, before she knew what she was doing she kissed him deeply, 'Angels' them cam eon the duke box which caused them to break the kiss of

'Dance with me' Jack said, both then started slow dancing.

Karen laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes, she really did love him and it hurt more then anything that she couldn't have him more then a friend, her heart wanted him more than a friend, but her head told her she would never have him.

Jack was also thinking the same, and he was telling the truth he hurt every time he saw Karen hurt, and ever since the accident happened with Simon he couldn't but help having more then just a friendly feeling towards her, them weeks when she was on a life support he felt like his heart had stopped even thinking that he nearly lost Karen made him want to cry, and just like Karen in his heart he wanted her and more than just a friend but his head was screaming out to him 'YOUR GAY' but can you really help who you fall in love with?.


	42. Closer

_Wow I have only just looked at my story I didn't realise it how long it is, so thank you to everyone who has read it all, reviewed and stuck by this story!_

'Come on lets get cleaning' Jack said breaking off the hug

'Yea' Karen said smiling.

One hour later Jack and Karen had finished cleaning up and had entered Jack's apartment

'Go on Kare go to bed' Jack said

'I want to help wash up'

'No look you've had a hard day, go to bed it wont take me long'

'Ok thanks' Karen said and kissed Jack goodnight.

While Karen went to bed Jack washed up a few plates,

'What a day' he said to himself running his hands through his hair, he started tiding up the living room straitening up the sofa when he saw Karen's scarf behind a pillow he picked it up and smelt it, it smelt just like her which made him smile he folded it up and put it on the back of the sofa, then went into the bedroom to get ready for bed.

Karen wasn't asleep, but when Jack came in she closed her eyes, he got undressed and into bed just as he got in Karen cuddled up to him, he leant down and kissed her head which caused her to look at him,

'Sorry did I wake you?'

'Nah'

'Come here' Jack said pulling her tighter 'I'm proud of you'

'Why'

'Today you were strong and you gave your mum a beautiful funeral'

'Thanks Jackie' just then the phone rang, Jack reached over Karen to answer it

'Hello' he said 'Oh hi will…..yea we are back…..yea we're fine….ok bye' Jack said he then put down the phone but stayed lying over Karen 'Will' he said looking down into her brown eyes, she looked up into his and smiled, jack without thinking about what he was down he leant down and kissed her.

'What did I do to deserve that' Karen asked breaking off the kiss moments later

'Being you' Jack replied rolling off her still hugging her 'come on lets go to sleep'.


	43. Telling Will

It was the next morning

Will was still at home Grace had left early, so will was eating breakfast alone when Jack came in

'Hay will' he said joining will at the table

'Hay, you just missed breakfast'

'That's ok' jack replied

'Are you ok?' will asked sensing his tone

'I need to tell you something'

'Go on then'

'Well I need you to promise that you won't be all….you'

'What do you mean?'

'Will I need you to not get all judgemental or angry'

'Jack what is it?' Will asked getting concerned

'I need you to promise me that what Im about to say, you realise this doesn't affect you'

'Ok Jack I promise'

'Will I'm in love'

'In love, Jack you sure your in love usually means a two week relationship if that'

'No Will this time I am in love, I'm feeling things I've never felt before'

'Wow Jack, how long have you known this person?'

'I don't know about six years'

'Jack who…….wait a minute Jack please don't tell me who I think it is' will said Jack just looked at him 'Jack your gay, how can you love a woman'

'Will I don't know, my heart says I love her, but my head is telling me I'm gay'

'Jack you're the gayest person I have ever met, you turn me into a proper gay man'

'Yea and just remember fat wasn't on the cards'

'Jack you're not in love with her, she just means a lot to you'

'No Will she means more then a lot she means the world to me'

'That doesn't mean your in love with her, you love her but not in love'

'I am I'm in love with Karen'

'Look Jack how do you know its love?'

'I just do'

'Ok tell me how you feel when you see her'

'My stomach does flips, my heart beats faster, I just want to go up to her to hold her, kiss her, Will I even want to have sex with her'

'Oh my god Jack…..you are in love with her' will said looking completely shocked

'I know' Jack said looking ashamed and embarrassed 'what do I do?'

'I don't know Jack I really don't, if you can to me about another man I would tell you to go and tell him'

'Will your not mad are you?'

'I'm shocked and a little disappointed' will said looking at jack who looked upset 'but I'm not mad'

'So what do I do?'

'How much in love are you with her'

I'll move heaven and earth to be with her'

'Wow so more then just a crush'

'Yea, I have a crush on her I mean she is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, come on will even you have to admit she is attractive'

'Yea she is but that's it'

'What am I going to do, I can't tell her'

'Why not'

'Because she won't feel the same way, then everything will change between us and I would have lost her forever'

'Maybe it won't be like that, she does love you Jack, and she worships you, she loves you so much Jack more than anyone else in the world more than the person who invented Barney's'

'Will I'm not settling on a maybe' Jack said 'I've got to go, the theatre wants me, the only gay thing left in my life right now'

Later on that day

Will had told Grace everything about Jack in love with Karen

'So do you think it is real love?' Grace asked sitting on the sofa next to will

'I do, I really do I've never seen him like that over anyone'

'Wow I can't believe it'

'But are you surprised'?' will asked

'What do you mean?'

'Well them two are like a couple already everything but the sex, and Jack even told me he wanted to have sex with her'

'Oh will too much information' Grace said looking disused

'Well it's true'

'I hope Karen loves him back then it can be like a romantic move'

Really you hope she does?'

'Yea don't you'

'Not really'

'Why'

'Jack's gay there is nothing else to it, I can't see how one minute he is and the next he is willing to change his whole identity for a woman'

'Will he has found love, you can't help who you fall in love with can you'

'I know I just don't see how it would work, he taught me to be gay and now he is going off with a woman I just can't accept it'

'Hay did you ever see that maybe this has nothing to do with you, Jack and Karen are our best friends, so if they want to be together then we have to support them and maybe even help them ok this has nothing to do with us about weather Jack falls for a woman or man

So just accept it cause no matter if you do or don't they are still going to love each other' Grace said will knew she was right but he was still against it

'So what you are just going to tell him to tell her, what if she doesn't love him that way then his heart will be broken, they will lose each other then we are left with two best friends who aren't best friends them self'

'No we need to see if she feels the same way, if she does then he can tell her, if she don't then he will know that he will have to get over her'

'And how are we going to do that?'

'Set them up on a blind date with each other'

'That will not work Grace get your head out if the clouds'

'Oh will stop be so negative about this, this isn't about Jack in love with a woman at all is it'

'Yes it is' will said quickly

'No its not, what is it will'

'Its because Jack is in love with Karen'

'No its not will I can see now why this is upsetting you it's nothing to do with Karen at all'

'FINE JACK IS MY BACKUP OK' will shouted getting up from the couch

'WHAT' Grace said following

'Jack is my backup'

'How do you mean?' Grace asked

'Years ago one night we were both moaning about been single so we made a pact that if we are single by the time we were 50 we would hook up but Jack made it very clear no sex which I agreed'

'So what about me why weren't I your back up'

'Because unlike Jack I want to be with a man'

'Well you call me it enough times'

'Grace don't take it personally please'

'Sorry, but will that's a pact you must of known that if one of you finds love then the pact is broken'

'I know I just thought that if was ever going to get broken I would be the one to break it'

'Oh will' Grace said hugging him 'all about you again, look your going to have to accept that Jack is in love and if you cant accept that then you are going to be lonely'

'Yea guess you right, I am happy for them' will said Grace looked at him 'seriously I am and maybe a little jealous but I'll get over it' he said hugging Grace again

'Love you' Grace said

'I love you too Grace'


	44. Blind date and blind love

_I know getting Jack and Karen together has been a bit rushed but I need to finish the story off (got a lot of college work to do now) so just one or two chapters then it will be finished one day I might do a sequel! –x- _

A few days later

Grace and Karen were in Grace's office, Grace working Karen "working"

'Hay Karen what are you doing tonight?'

'Nothing why honey?'

'Well I want to set you up on a blind date'

'What Grace Adler you are not pimping me'

'No Karen you said you wanted a man well I have someone is interested, look one date you might like him'

'One date'

'Yea then it's up to you if you see him again' Grace said Karen hesitated for a bit

'Fine one date'

'See I knew you would want to, you can thank me later, and as a thank you I'll be a bride's maid at your wedding'

'Hay hay slow down red, so were is he taking me'

'Well that is a surprise but he will be in a black suit holding 6 red roses and you need to wear a white scarf'

At Will office, Will had called Jack to come to his office

'So what is it will, you finally become so chunky you need help getting up'

'Ha ha Jack your so dry'

'Very funny, so what's up it sounded urgent' Jack said sitting down

'I've set you up on a blind date tonight'

'What will no'

'Jack you asked me to help, you don't have to go out with him again, you don't have to sleep with him, just go out with him to work out your feelings for Karen, jack just go'

'Fine but I'm not going any further just to work out my feelings'

'I promise it will help'

'So where is he taking me'

'His not you're taking'

'What I'm going on a blind date and I'm taking them'

'Don't worry Jack I'm paying'

'So where am I taking him'

'I can't tell you but you will need to take 6 red roses and they will be wearing a white scarf'

The rest of the day Will and Grace kept Jack and Karen away from each other so they wouldn't tell each other, Will made Jack get ready at five while Grace kept Karen at work then took her home to get ready at six.

In the limo

'So are you going to tell me where we are going?'

'The clock restaurant'

'The clock restaurant where's that?'

'One the river bank, anyways wear this' Grace said getting out a white scarf

At the restaurant

Jack and will were standing by the railings by the river

'So when is he turning up?'

'Soon' will said looking at his watch, just the his phone rang

'Hello' will said

'Hi we are here' grace said

'Oh right ok' will said then put down the phone 'Ok Jack they are here, so take the roses and I'll see you later' will said giving Jack the roses

'Ok Karen he will be by the railings good luck' Grace said then got back into the limo.

Karen walked through the restaurant and outside to where the railings were, she looked around when in the distant she saw a man holding roses so she walked up to him.

Jack had been looking around for his blind date, when he saw a woman wearing a white scarf walking towards him it didn't take him long to realise who it was,

'Karen' he said as she reached him

'Jack, what are you doing here?'

'I'm waiting for my blind date, they are wearing a white scarf what are you doing here?'

'I'm waiting for my blind date he is meant to be holding 6 roses'

'That's is what I'm meant to be holding for my blind date'

'And a white scarf is what I'm meant to be wearing for my blind date' Karen said looking confused

'Who set you up?' Jack asked

'Grace'

'Will set me up, do you think they set us up together?' Jack asked hoping she would say yes

'Maybe'

'Well do you want it to be?' Jack asked nervously

'Yea' she answered smiling

'Well these are for you' he said giving her the roses and kissed her on the cheek.

After dinner Jack and Karen went back outside to the railings over looking the river

'So why do you think they set us up?' Karen asked, putting the flowers on to the bench next to her

'I don't know' Jack lied 'actually Karen I do' Jack then said realizing there was no point in lying

'What?'

'Karen I need to tell you something'

'Yea'

'But I cant I don't want it to get in the way of our friendship'

'Jackie you can tell me anything and nothing will ever get between us' Karen said taking his hand

'Ok Karen….I love you'

'I love you too'

'No Kare I'm in love with you' Jack said, Karen looked shocked 'Karen please say something'

'I'm in love with you to' she replied smiling

'Really' Jack said he looked like all his dreams had come true

'Yes, I love you Jack I always have and always will, I was so set on finding a guy just like you I didn't realise I already had, every night and every day I wished that you weren't gay and that me and you could be together but I just learnt to burry it because I never thought I would hear you say them words to me, you were the only person who knew how to take the pain away'

'Karen don't think I wasn't hurting because I was every time I saw you hurt I felt it too, my heart loves you but my head kept screaming at me I'm gay, but I just wanted to hold you, kiss you and Karen I want to make love to you'

'I want that too Jackie'

'Oh Kare' he said and hugged her 'I love you so much'

'I love you too' Karen said, just then Jack leant down and kissed her, he kissed her with such love and passion she felt all her feelings for Jack come up to the surface all at once.

'What do we do now?' Jack asked once he broke the kiss off

'That depends on you Jack are you willing to change your identity'

'Karen for you I would do anything of course I'm willing to change'

'Well then I guess me and you are more than just friends now'

'The only way I like it'

'Me too'

'Karen there is just one more thing; I don't want you to feel as if I'm rushing everything because I know we are going to take time I now it's not going to happen tomorrow next week or next month. But we have known each other for six seven years so we don't need time to get to know each other, I want to show you how much I love you' Jack said then got down one knee

'Oh Jackie' Karen said looking shocked

'Karen walker will you marry me?'

'Oh Jack….' Karen said putting her hands to her mouth looking shocked.


	45. Happy ending

_Ok a very short ending but if I write more I'll end up writing another chapter!_

'Oh Jackie….'

'Karen I don't want you to feel as if I'm rushing you'

'But Jack there is so much we need to work out, it's going to take time'

'I know that, I know it's going to be strange at first, and I know its going to take time, but what I also know is I want to spend the rest of my life with you'

'Oh Jack'

'We wont get married next week or next month but I want to show you how much you mean to me, and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so what do you say?'

'Yes Jack, of course I will' Karen said Jack lifted her up and spun her round then put her back down on the ground.

'I love you so much Karen Walker' he said putting his forehead against hers

'I love you so much too Jackie' she said then kissed him

'Promise we will be together' Jack said breaking off the kiss

'Forever' Karen replied

'Come on lets go for a walk' Jack said taking her hand.

Jack led Karen to central park

'What we doing here?' Karen asked

'No particular reason, but there is one thing I want t o show you?'

'What Jackie?'

'Something that I'm surprised you haven't pointed out already'

'What?' Karen asked again, Jack stood behind her and pointed up to the sky

'It's a full moon'

'Oh Jackie'

'It has holds so many things for you, us Kare'

'I know Jackie my mum is looking down right now smiling'

'And your dad'

'Jackie remember this is how it all started us looking up at the moon'

'It will always be ours' he said looking down at her

'Wow we really have something special' she said looking up at him

'We sure do' he said then leant down and kissed her, his girlfriend, best friend and soul mate.

THE END


End file.
